Vampirates
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself. But with Vampire Pirates as companions? what can go wrong?
1. Her Promise

**Vampirates  
By: K_Leigh_B**

**Summary**: Her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself. But with Vampire Pirates as companions on this journey? What could possibly go wrong?

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss. I also want to say I don't own 'Wanted' nor the storyline, but used the idea as a beginning. THE VOICES MADE ME DO IT!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** Her Promise

Well, suppose I should start at the beginning of my story, or else you probably won't understand what I'm telling you. But first, my name is Serenity Dragomir. Hmm, okay… well I wasn't always called that, I was originally called Serena Tsukino… okay, okay, I'll start at the beginning since this is even starting to confusing me.

I don't think my childhood will play any major parts in my journey since it's a blur even to me, but to recap, when I was about 4, my family was on journey across the seas from our world into another; and there was a really bad storm. During the storm the ship that we were on crashed and there were three life support boats that people escaped on. Unfortunately, because I was so small, I was shoved onto a boat without my family and this particular boat crashed. Apparently there were no survivors, except me… so I was told… anyhow, a few days later I was found on shore by the local Priest and was admitted to the local orphanage. Since I had forgotten my memories and who I was, the Priest thought it best for me to stay with him at the orphanage. They tried all they could, broadcasting to other cities, putting up flyers, but no one claimed me. So I was left at the orphanage with multiple sisters and brothers.

I'm not one to gloat or anything, but I was different from everyone else. Okay, that sounds weird since everyone is different; I was surrounded by, well… I guess monsters you would put it, since I don't think most had 'names' for their kind. Okay they probably did, I just never asked. Anyhow, in the sense I was different, well… I was elfish looking, but I wasn't an elf! The nuns at the orphanage thought I was a pixie of sorts since I didn't have wings like a fairy, and I looked elfish… but I don't have powers… So it was a mystery to us all. Though, I remember this one time. A man in a uniform came to the orphanage one day and stumbled upon me, and his words still linger in mind. I don't think I will ever forget them. He said, "A little girl with fair skin, silver locks, magnificent blue eyes… the wonder and mystery of the Estelle kind." And before I could ask anything the nuns entered the room and whisked him off. But there was not a time I ever forget his words, "Estelle Kind". I remember the stories of the other kids and the stories of the town's people; Estelle was a magical land that was hidden, mainly heard in stories. No one said it didn't exist, nor did anyone say where it was… but knowing something that might, just might, have to do with my existence, I never gave up. I gripped to the knowledge with every hope I had.

And there I go, blubbering on… ha-ha… back to how my story begun. I was only eight when my story begun, to which was the date of the 25th of December 1963. Yes Christmas night. When I was little the orphanage found that I had such a beautiful singing voice, so they put me in their little 'choir' they had put together that was hired for such occasions to further fund the orphanage. Anyways, we went around to the town and sung; hoping people would give money to us. It was a little later that night we were in a late night Christmas parade, in which I had to sing a couple of songs by myself. We had been singing all night and my voice was getting quiet sore.

"What a beautiful voice! Please sing some more?" the people would yell every time we stopped. But this gentleman had come up to us and asked for just me to sing instead. So being it the season to give, I ignored the burning sensation in my throat and readied myself to sing again.

But as I was about to sing again, a young boy ran in front of me, clutching my hand. "Kind sir, please," he said in a firm voice, "She is in pain. Let another girl sing for awhile." And before the man could say anything, the boy who had grabbed me had started pulling me away from the town square.

Since the boy was holding onto me, quiet firmly might I add, I had no choice but to follow him outside of the square, down the street and off into an alleyway. Yes… I was running with an unknown boy, at night, down alleyways, so you could just imagine how scared I was… but oddly, I felt safe with him… I know. It was weird even for me. But there was just something about his aura that was just radiating warmth from him. Sad to say, but I was consumed by it; probably in a trance. I just followed him. Half of the journey was a mystery to me, but then he came to a stop. There was something in me that snapped and brought me from my trance.

"Excuse me…" I started, wanting to ask him who he was and where we were, but after I actually looked where we were, I just mumbled incoherent words, staggering around. The place was absolutely breathtaking! I'm quite sure I'd never seen a place like this before. It was… well hard to say since I was only in a section, but it looked to be a very large garden. There was a small river like pond that went through it, and we were just on the edge surrounded by roses. Yes, one as unfortunate as myself had to wonder how something so good could happen… but as they say, 'take what you can get', so I took in every last inch I could. The aroma in the air was tantalizing. The sound of the river pond was relaxing, and the boy standing next to me just warmed me with his… boy… Oh yeah! Ha-ha… I forgot about him. "Who are you?" I then asked once my mind came back to me and I realized he was there again.

The boy just smiled at me. I'd probably place him at a few years older than me… but he was gorgeous. His black glossy hair was unruly and his eyes… oh his eyes, a gorgeous midnight blue, but there was something else in his eyes that attracted me, even when I tried to look away it was hard. But I managed. "Darien…" he said softly as he continued to look over me.

Yes, I was scared… but I also felt safe… what a weird moment it was. "Where are we? And why did you take me away?" it just came out. I didn't mean to snap like that and sound demanding, but I did.

He just looked over me with his eyes, a small smile playing over his lips, "we are at the botanical gardens, it's a little outside of town… nothing fancy… and as for why I took you," he paused and stared at me some more. "I was concerned about you and didn't want you to get hurt, but I'm also attracted to you. I don't know why, but ever since I first saw you, I couldn't take my eyes away. You make my heart beat, and I feel warm."

And that's when I broke out laughing, okay, in side I was laughing; outside I wasn't since he was just standing there in front of me emotionless and serious. Could I believe what he just said…? No! Hence the laughing. But he was suffering from what I was contemplating in my mind; not replying… I couldn't take my eyes away from him, he makes me warm and well… and my heart was beating faster.

"You ever hear stories…" he started softly, his face softening as he looked at me again, "about true love?" he questioned.

I looked at him. "well… suppose I have read stories with true love… but most have a girl without family, terrible things happen to them, she meets a wealthy prince like boy at a local gathering, and they fall in love?" was that what he wanted to know?

He just stared at me. "And?" he moved closer, "you do not think this," he motioned around us, "is love?" his eyes were sparkling from the moonlight and his smile was just dazzling.

Okay, so I was frozen. His closeness made me freeze as well as what he had said. I thought over the last part of our conversation. Did I hear stories? Yes I did. Did I believe in love? Well suppose every little girl HOPES there is such a thing. At first sight? Maybe, but I knew there was something I was missing. And that's when it hit me. It was the stories. How the two met. Now what did I say. _Most stories have a girl without family, and terrible things happen to them… she meets a wealthy prince like boy at a local gathering of people… and they fall in love._ Well… suppose I don't have family; at least my real family is a mystery. I think because of the accident it would be considered as a terrible thing for me… but him… I do not know if he is wealthy or a prince… and as for falling…

Well somehow I think we had already fallen. It was like an ancient feeling, buried deep. Like I had known him in every one of my previous lives… but that wasn't right either… the nuns taught me there was only one life…

"I see it in your eyes," his smooth voice washed over me, dragging me from my thoughts, "you feel the same."

"Well…" I looked down, "I must agree, you make me feel… funny, but," I dared a look at his eyes, "I'm only eight… and, and… I do not know you…" I was caught for words.

"Then get to know me," he said as he pulled something from his neck and dangled it in front of me. "This was my mothers," he said starting to try and put it on me.

"What! No I can't take that!" I protested.

"But I want you to have it, to show how much you do mean to me. And to assure that you'll see me again."

"But it's your mothers..." I stopped in thought. "What if she wanted it back… or you forget her... or something?"

"It's my choice." He smiled, "but I'll make you a deal; you can come and see me again, and once you are happy that you know me, give it back."

My voice caught. How… when was I going to see him again? But before I could say anything, he had already put it around my neck. Watching me, I picked it up and looked at it. It was a simple gold necklace with a gold petal rose hanging from it. Looking at it more, I noticed a small indent on the side and opened it, finding it to be a pendant. Inside though, was an inscription of some sort in elfish letters? "What does it mean?" I asked, as I looked at him, surprised he was looking at me intently.

"I do not know. But maybe one day we can find out," he smiled.

We just stood there dumbly staring at each other, smiling. It was like everything stood still. I was young, he only looked a few years older, but he seemed beyond his years.

But before anything else could have been said, there was a rustle in the garden and 5 men came out of all directions, they were pirates. Well they looked to be pirates.

"What do we got here," one of the men chuckled.

"The boy!" One said amazed as he snatched Darien from my grasp. It felt like the world was crumbling when his hand slowly escaped out of mine.

It all happened so fast, but as I tried to grab for Darien I was thrown back. "DARIEN!" I yelled as I watched the pirates run out of the gardens, away, far out of my sights. But the one pirate who had taken Darien went back the other way towards the way I knew was the docks.

"Run to safety Serena! Don't worry about me!" he yelled back as he went out of view. The image of him reaching out to me burned in my vision. Tears came sliding down out of my eyes as his voice still echoed in my head.

As realisation hit me, I paused. He knew my name. Most probably because it was said all over the square from everyone praising my singing, but I had not told him otherwise. And I had his necklace. How was I to see him again? And funny enough, I _wanted_ to see him again. But everything happened so fast, because the next thing I remember was being grabbed by one of the nuns and taken back away from the gardens edge that over saw the docks. "But Darien! Sister, we must help him!" I pleaded with her.

The sister looked at me funny for a moment with worry, but quickly returned to reality, "Serena, he cannot be helped! They are _pirates_," she emphasized, trying to pull me back. "They are pirates. There is nothing you can do to help him now! Now come back to safety." It was at that moment I gave up. She was right, He was taken by pirates… they were masters of stealing… but no one said I couldn't try; one day…

As the nuns took me back to the safety of the town, I griped onto the rose around my neck with all my life and tried to remember the pirate who stole Darien. Not much was clear… but the tattoo that was carved into his chest was burnt into my memory… the "God of Death" tattoo. There was no mistaking it! All of us kids new the stories of the pirates, and the tattoos they wore, as well as the meanings… and this one… It was at that moment I made a pact. A promise, that one day I would save Darien and return home with him. At this point I only knew home to be the orphanage as no one was 'brave' enough to adopt me… but isn't home where the heart is at?

You would ask why someone like me would make such a promise. Especially for a boy that I hardly knew… but like I said, he made me feel funny… he was my first love. A kind-hearted person. Someone for some unknown reason I wanted to protect with all my heart.

And it was at THAT moment, I chose my destiny; the path I wanted to take. And that was when my journey begun. But let me say, if it was not for these unknown feelings that lead me to this path, I probably would never have found out so many other things about society and most of all, myself.


	2. Eight Years Later

**Vampirates  
By: K_Leigh_B**

**Summary**: Her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself. But with Vampire Pirates as companions on this journey? What could possibly go wrong?

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss. I also want to say I don't own 'Wanted' nor the storyline, but used the idea as a beginning. I also don't own .Hack. I merely used characters names. THE VOICES MADE ME DO IT!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:** Eight Years Later

Okay, so now you know how my journey _begun_. But since then, it has been eight years since I actually made _something_ for myself. I had gone through a lot of trouble, and hardship, but finally after eight years I got familiarity back into my life… but I suppose that was when the_ real_ trouble begun.

After the night I made my promise, I thought of every possible thing I could do to save Darien. Unfortunately though, it was not until two years later on my tenth birthday while on an outing I escaped the clutches of the orphans nuns and fathers. I had run and run until my legs had given out on me. I had gotten far, but it wasn't until then, that I remembered I had nothing on me but the shoes and clothes I wore. I was penniless and hungry. After roaming for a few days I came across a farm. Unfortunately I didn't make it to the front door since I fainted. But when I woke up I was in a nice warm bed. A lady soon came in with a tray with food. Anyways, after talking to her and telling my story, she agreed to let me work for her, feeding the animals, doing farm work and cleaning in return for food and clean clothes.

It was close to a year being with her when stray bandits attacked her. It was not by accident that they took me; because when they had come across me, they said it themselves, "Estelle Goddess." Obviously it would appear that these 'bad guys' knew more than normal society about, well… me. But after a few days with the bandits, I slowly made myself one of them and learned as much as I could. It was my second year with them, and we were camping just outside a small village in the sands around a fire.

"When you stole me from that woman's farm years back," I posed the question to the leader who had stolen me, "what did you mean by 'Estelle Goddess'?" he was seating back from the others and I came to him. These questions of my existence were running wild in my head. Everyday I would try to ask the leader… but the opportunity would slip, or I'd merely force myself to believe I was hearing things that day. But today, I had a feeling inside me that forced my mouth open, and the words to spray out.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Standing up, he ushered me to come with him. He led me away from the others, far enough so they were just out of sight. "You do not know who you are?" he asked with humour lashing his words. One brow slightly rose as he turned and looked upon me.

"No sir. When I was 4, I was on a boat crash and forgot my past." I looked at him, "you are the second person to mention 'Estelle' around me." I help my voice solid and even. No emotions on my face. I did not need him playing with me. I wanted straight answers, and by jolly that is what I will get!

He started laughing a deep unbelieve laugh, "Well, what have you heard about the place?" he asked me wiping the tears from his laughter.

I thought for a moment, "Not much, just that it was a magical place created in stories. It's not real… and it's the one place that well… pirates, bandits and other bad people want to find for all its riches and such."

He just looked at me. "What if I told you, that it was real, that people have been there? That it is a magical place? That you my dear are one of its creatures?" his face was stone serious. And for a rather joking man, this meant he was dead serious.

I held my breath in. Surely he was lying? Bandits are good at that? "I would say; have you been there? And how do you know?" my voice was pushing, curiosity was there, and the chief bandit knew it.

"The people who travel there hardly come back… it's the one place us bandits and pirates aim to reach in our glory for gold and jewels, but it's still a mission of doom. Mostly it's a one way trip, unless you know where you are going." He laughed. "But still… even with a map, the place is a maze, and the temptation is too easy to get yourself lost."

"But you did not answer my questions." I urged. If he was pulling my leg and making this whole story up, I would by Goddess make him tell some pretty convincing lies then!

Leaning in quietly, his eyes captured mine intently, "Yes, I have been there. Yes I want to go back, but no, I will not. I gave up my pirate life for land life. That place is crazy and scary. Absolutely beautiful! But I was there for a total of three months. The crew I was with were killed off and I was only lucky to exit that god-forsaken place thanks to another helpless crew that entered the void and opened the gateway for me to exit. Ever since, I tried my hardest to keep away. And here I am, on the other side of the world, on land."

"But if it was a godforsaken place, then how did you know I was from there? That I am one of its creatures?" Okay. His story was a little convincing I must admit. But his trick worked, I was interested in hearing some more.

A small smile spread across his features, "Because when you enter that place, you are welcomed by such beautiful damsels that looked like yourself, with all the fruits of life, lushes foods and wines, but also because you have the same speck in your eyes. You may appear to be innocent and pretty, but there is something there, and I think, sooner or later you will find out your powers and just how amazing they are."

"But you are not scared?" I started, "if you know I am such a terrible deceiving thing… then why keep me?"

"Maybe it's an old fool's hope, maybe I'm hoping we'll come across pirates of sorts and trade you off for lots of gold," he wondered off.

"Hope that whoever lost me will find me, and grant you riches for keeping me safe?" I merely asked, "Or maybe that one day you'll return there and hope that having me with you will be let you pass the gate to somewhere unbelievable… the place of beauty from the stories?"

"You're not so dumb. But you can't get angry at a man for trying and wishing."

"If you weren't a bandit I'd have every right of calling you a selfish malicious old man!" I started to yell. "Using me! Just to toy with your own wants!"

I was getting very angry, and for some reason he was grinning at me with amazement in his eyes, and THAT made me even angrier. But then my vision became red and I was snapped out of being angry to shocked and scared. I looked at the chief and realized there were deep lashes in his skin. I quickly ran to him, "What happened! Oh my goodness!"

Choking, I could hear him slowly faint out his next words, "Fury is the passion of fight… you my dear… are the special Estelle goddess that went missing…" and that was when I could see his aura fade to nothing. He had died. But his last words caught. '_The Estelle Goddess that went missing.'_ I was scared, and before the other bandits had time to notice what I must have done, I ran away.

The two years I was with them, they had taught me how to fight and defend myself. Not only that but how to steal and become a bandit. I was good at it. The chief said I was fast learner. But there were reasons as to why he took me in the first place, and I most certainly did not appreciate being used, so I snuck into a house while the tenants were out and I stole some male clothes and shoes and cut my hair shorter. I couldn't live with cutting it all off; I had to keep length, so I took a hat to hold it up, taking ink to draw a small moustache on. So upon exiting the house I looked like a boy. I had stolen some money from the houses I had broken into and started a small savings.

You could say I was a one-man bandit show. I stole to survive. It was the only way I could survive. Times were getting tough; villages were getting stricter to ensure people like me didn't steal from them.

After having a life on the run and stealing to make a living, I did get sick of it… and the fact that I was only sixteen, with three years living as a bandit by myself; I was young. I had many more opportunities ahead of me, and I was going nowhere. No progress on myself this way and definitely no progresses on finding Darien. No, I had not forgotten Darien for one moment. He was always on my mind. And the necklace around my neck burned the raging flame inside of me to find him. I know it's hard to understand, but the only reason I came up with, for me chasing after a boy I hardly knew, was well… I must have loved him. There must have been some weird connection… and well… nothing really normal happens when it comes to me.

So upon deciding how young I was, and the opportune moments ahead of me, I decided to clean up before heading into the next village and try to get a normal job and have some sort of normality back into my life. Hoping, that maybe something will happen, to which it would benefit me.

Making the most of what I had, I had hired a room at the local inn and made myself more 'girly'. After washing thoroughly, my hair had become very dead; losing its shine and my skin, due to travelling had become duller. So no one would recognize me, at least straight away. Finding a clean pair of clothes, I headed down to the reception.

"Excuse me," I walked towards the woman at the reception desk, "I was wondering if you knew where one such as me would go to possibly apply to get a job around here?"

The woman just looked at me, "how old are you Hun?" her voice was high-pitched and a bit snobbish.

"Sixteen ma'am"

"Why don't ya head down the road to the local tavern; the misses there is looking for a new waitress."

I smiled at the woman, "thank you very much," and I left the reception out the door towards the tavern.

I was skipping, yes skipping towards the tavern like a three year old. I do not know why, but it made me happy that I was actually going to do something worthwhile with my life.

When I entered the tavern, the musky thick smell overwhelmed me. It was like a haze at first, but as I furthered in I could see much better. Finding the bar, I looked at a woman.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" I exclaimed.

She just looked at me. She had short curly hair and was wearing a maid's outfit. She was slightly biggish, and she looked like she was a kind person.

"I was told you were looking for a new waitress," I said as I came closer to her, "the woman at the inn said I should try here looking for a job."

"Yes, I know her," the woman said sweetly as she looked over me, "how bad do you want a job?"

"Really bad," I looked at her. "I've got nothing else."

"Well I've already found another waitress, but can you sing? Or dance?"

"I can sing…" I started, "but it's been awhile!" I quickly added.

"If you can sing you can dance," she said matter of fact, "now, do you want this job or not?"

I just looked at her, "I'll take it!" My voice was clam and stern.

"Very well, I'll hire you. But your first two pay checks are going into your uniform, and getting you new clean clothes and products for your hair and face." She looked over me again, "when can you start?"

"Whenever," I said automatically.

"Okay, wait by the stairs and will be two seconds."

I waited by the stairs and looked around. The décor was nice… nothing special… but before I could snoop too much the lady was walking towards me. "Follow me dear," she said quietly as she started to head up the stairs.

Following her, I noticed a lot of closed doors and a long hallway. She led down the hallway right to the end. Opening the door quietly, she hurried me inside, closing the door immediately. "Okay," she said walking towards another door. "I want you to have a bath, and I'll get you a new dress to wear. I will then do your hair and make-up."

"Thank you!" I quickly said.

"Not a problem dear… I just hope they like you…" she mumbled as she grabbed for stuff in the cupboard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity smothering my words.

She turned to me, "Our main clients are very picky… so we go through a lot of singers and dancers…"she then returned to the door and closed it. "Now let's get you bathed and dressed."

After the nice bath, I got dressed in a grey frilly maid like dress. The top of the dress was rather revealing in a low cut V with a red bow and the skirt was rather filly that went outward… I'm sure there was a technical word for it… but I was never one for girly things. But the lady also got me to wear long… long white socks that went just above my knee with black heel like shoes that had a strap over the bridge of my foot… yes… heels… me… total catastrophe in its self.

"Are the shoes…" I looked at her, then back to my feet, "really necessary?"

She let a small laugh out, "yes my dear… our clients like cute. And that is cute." She turned towards a duchess vanity whatever you called it thing, "now over here, we'll do your hair and make-up."

I did as I was told, and sat where she told me. "So is tonight like my…. trail? Or something?" I asked as she did my hair.

She paused for a moment and continued, "No," she fiddled around some more with my hair. I was going to ask again, but she looked like she wanted to say something extra. "We're getting a very special visitor," her voice shook. This made me think that maybe they were some kind of powerful people or something, but I let her continue. "And he is very particular about having a singer to sing every time he comes in… and currently we didn't have any… so you coming in here was a god sent," she smiled. "I just hope he isn't too picky."

I didn't say anything further. I already kind of grasped what she meant. She was hoping I looked 'girly' enough for him. She had washed my hair enough to get some shine back into the silver and curled my shoulder length hair into rolls that dropped. She also cut my hair, giving me a fringe that feathered around my face. "Perfect," she said once she dropped the last curl and stepped back. "I must say, the silver hair is very mesmerizing… I think he shall be pleased… very mysterious," she… well I think it was a praising statement. "Now for your make-up dear," she said stepping back to me, grabbing a brush full of powder.

I'll admit, I sneezed a few times and made her slap me lightly on the shoulder to stay still, but she was very, VERY pleased with the end result. Maybe a little TOO pleased. She just stood there staring at me. Joy was on her face, along with a smile, but there was something else there too. Like realisation, but not completely?

"Is it done?" I asked softly to break the silence.

It was like someone slapped her back, "oh, yes," she laughed, "I'm pleased with the result! I think you will last here!" she praised.

"Thank-you," I said as I turned in my seat to the mirror. And THAT was when I choked. Seriously, I thought I was like… seeing someone else. She had illuminated my face by making it paler, and adding shimmery stuff around my eyes, emphasizing my eyes were the black stuff she put on my lashes. "Umm…"I tried to ask if this was real, but there was a loud shudder from downstairs. I looked at the lady.

Gasping she looked towards the clock that on the table opposite. "No!" she quickly tired up, running back and forth from the room. "He's early." She started to panic, turning to me she said, "Here's your chance to shine," she smiled as she grabbed me and hauled me down the hallways and down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs she pushed me behind her, still grasping my arm, and led me towards the bar where there were two men quarrelling. "Excuse me gentlemen!" she raised her voice as she reached them. "There are ladies present in this place! Have some kind of civility to you!" her voice held anger.

Peering around her I could see that there was a whole band of men in the tavern; in front of the lady were three men… more like gods… they were handsome! Umm… yeah, they were quarrelling with the man behind the counter. But the men… I looked back at the other men in the tavern, and they had that pale porcelain skin. But they were dressed in… well… knee cut denim and white, black and blue shirts… I had a thought that maybe they were pirates, but the three in front of me were dressed in formal suits. The headman, I'd imagine so since he was dressed more elegantly in full-length black pants and a matching jacket, had already started talking to the lady. She was trying to somewhat hide me. So I slid my face back behind her, listening to the conversation unfold.

"Madam Ral," there was a pause… I think he was probably bowing or something, "a pleasure to see you again."

The lady had changed her weight onto her other foot, "you're early!" she said unpleased. "And what is this? Making a scene here..." She motioned her arm around. "With you scaring everyone away, how am I supposed to make a living?"

A small chuckle came from the man, "Sorry Madam. But your friend here," he paused… I think pointing towards the barmen, "said a very… disturbing thing to me when I asked where my songbird was."

The lady nodded her head, "Well, I'm sure he must have been confused!" her voice rose at the end when she looked at the barmen. "Your songbird is right here with me," she quickly added as she pulled me from her back and pushed me towards the men. It was all of a sudden, but I could feel my cheeks getting redder, so I looked down at the floor; pretty amazed I hadn't tripped on these heels yet.

The men took a step back, as did the two behind him. "You do not like her?" the lady quickly asked, fear crossed with her words.

I looked up, turning towards the woman, then to the man; but I could not look at his face. The woman was scared, so I did not want to do something to provoke him. I merely focused on something across the room, keeping my head up.

"She is new," he faced the lady.

"Yes," she said slowly, "but she had a wonderful voice! You will be pleased."

He chuckled again, "I am already pleased," he was looking at the woman, but as I turned to her, her face showed shock and fear, "Now get me and my men some drinks," and he turned to me, "sing!"

I swallowed hard and looked at the woman. "This way dear," she pulled me again. "All you have to do is sing, and sing, and sing… and that is all." She pushed me onto a stage like thing, "and please..." there was a faint sound of fear in her voice, "do not leave this stage…" she looked back at the man, "even if he tells you to come to him, or anyone else." She looked back at me, right in the eyes, "promise me you will only do what I tell you, no one else."

I looked in her eyes, something told me that something bad was unfolding, "I promise," I nodded as I looked at her. I couldn't help myself, the next thing just popped out of my mouth, "Who is he? Why are you so scared of him?"

She gulped, "I owe my life to him, so do others in this town, and many other towns… but," she looked at me swallowing deeply, "he, and his crew are to be feared because they are Gods of Death."

I looked at her, my brows furrowing, "what do you mean?" if she meant what I think she meant… well… hell… I'd be scared too!

"Exactly what I said! Now sing!" she pushed me, "sing anything!" she then quickly ran off from my sight and I looked in front of me. There was a stand, and a bright light. Further on I could see everyone in the tavern. Blocking my nerves, I closed my eyes and sung.

Trapped in the darkness of my eyes, I blocked out the light, and I blocked out the little things like the fact there were… vampires… in this tavern; a scared woman, and the fact that the image of myself was still burnt into my memory. Hoping that no one realized just who I was; but more the fact, I could please this man, and make everything run smoothly for the woman who had so graciously given me this job.

But well… one can only wish… for later that night… everything just went downhill.


	3. Things We Do

**Vampirates  
By: K_Leigh_B**

**Summary**: Her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself. But with Vampire Pirates as companions on this journey? What could possibly go wrong?

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss. I also want to say I don't own 'Wanted' nor the storyline, but used the idea as a beginning. I also don't own .Hack. I merely used characters names. THE VOICES MADE ME DO IT!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** Things we do

On my journey I had sung now and then to myself. But this constant singing was really hurting my vocal chords. I hadn't trained my voice in awhile, and so by the seventh song my voice was getting dry and starting to hurt. But just as I finished the song, I looked up and around myself. Trying to spot the lady to try and send a message through my pleading eyes, she was nowhere to be found. Risking it, I looked at the men in front of me. They were all drunk, and were swarmed with woman all over them. I didn't even notice when they came out.

But as I looked on, I noticed, right there in front of me in the middle of the room was the man from earlier, the man I was singing for, staring at me. I was stunned. I didn't mean to look at him, but my eyes just wondered over them all and came to him. Halting, looking straight at him, I noticed he must have been staring at me intensely for a while; he never blinked. Never paid any attention to the females that were all over him… he was like a statue… a staring statue. And that was when I started to have my heart attack; my heart bet so fast. Sweat, I'm sure, was starting to drop, I couldn't move, I was in a trance, lost in his eyes. But my subconscious was _telling_ me I wanted him, that I needed him, that I wanted to be closer. I just wanted to jump off the stage and jump onto him… but that wasn't like me… I've never jumped anyone… and I'm sure I've never wanted someone like this before…

"Would the lady like a drink?" his smooth silken words washed over me, washing me from my trance. I shook my head and looked, wide eyed. He was right there in front of me. I didn't remember him walking towards me, but right there, on the edge of the stage I was, and he in front of me, holding a glass of some sort up to me, "Surely you must be thirsty, or why else stop singing?" he gently said as he encouraged me to take then glass.

I looked at the glass and back at him, never meeting his eyes. But there was something familiar about him. His aura radiated with a gold shine I'd never seen before. He was definitely something I've never seen before. His whole image was amazing. Perfect and elegant at everything, and the way he spoke was just mesmerizing. "I… I…" I tried to speak, but I was dumbfounded, just staring at him. I could hear faint laughter in the background, but I was oblivious to most of it.

"You what?" he merely asked, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"She's not allowed to take orders or anything offered to her from anyone but me!" came a strong willed female voice.

I swallowed and looked where the voice came from. It was Madam Ral. A wave of relief washed over me. But soon fear came once she started to walk rather fast towards us. I looked back at the man, who continued to smile and back to the lady.

"Just stop whatever you're doing Endymion!" she sternly said once she approached, it was quiet enough so no one else heard but the three of us. "She is not to be played with!"

"Madam," he lightly chuckled, "I was merely offering the girl a drink since she had been singing for awhile, and no doubt her voice must hurt, or else why stop?" he looked back at me, "Though… I'd never think of such a girl as a toy," He added, humour obvious in his voice.

"Whatever you think of her, don't!" Madam Ral got closer and her voice quieted, but her voice was still firm.

Endymion bent slightly towards the lady, "And what do you think I think of her?"

She just looked at him with harsh eyes; obviously silence was enough to say what she needed.

"Well," he returned to his normal posture, "Must I remind you what kind of business you are running here?" he peered at her with a raised brow, "So… if one such as me had such a thought you're thinking," he looked at me then back to the woman, "One should not be denied."

The lady just raised her head, her eyes narrowing in on Endymion, "But she," she motioned towards me, "is different. She's the singer, not the… you know…" she looked at me, "Besides, she's special." She looked back at the man, "I do not want her tainted by anyone; particularly someone like you."

"That is harsh," he said mockingly, "After what I did for you, all of you, you treat me like this and deny me something I want?"

"I may be in debt to you, but I can tell she is special! She is not a toy to be played with Endymion! I will not let her live a life like the other women I hire."

"And who says I want her for such a reason?"

"Because all men would! I see how you and your men look at her." She turned to me; "I'm surprised she's stayed pure for this long. Living a life by herself; no doubt."

The man raised an eye brow at the lady and peered at me, "Pure?" he turned back towards the woman, "That is a… word… I haven't heard in a long time."

"Yes, well…" she looked at him, her voice firm, never letting a feeling of what she felt get detected, "there was a taint… but as I looked more, it was nothing but survival instincts… she is special, rare…" she left the rest open.

"A girl like her could cause you trouble madam. Why not let me take her off your hands for a very, very generous price?" his voice changed, it was still smooth, but there was a rhythm to it.

"My…" she paused, "she could… but…" her speaking was slowed, like she was in a trance.

"This is a _very_ good deal Madam. Such an enormous amount of gold, for such a troubling girl," he kept his voice in a patterned rhythm never letting his eyes leave hers. It was like they were oblivious to me being here. I didn't like the fact they were talking about me, and he was trying to buy me off, but I couldn't stand up from myself. I actually felt safe with the thought of being with him. I know weird. But it was hard to explain. But what freaked me was the woman… how she knew I was 'pure' but tainted due to instincts… well it scared me. I knew that those people were 'monsters' but they all blended in so well like normal people. I guess it was the only way to survive nowadays.

"Yes… a very good deal," the woman slurred, "Very generous of you."

"So, if it's agreed," he took out a book and pen and wrote in his book, "Here is your cheque madam, and I'll take what is mine," he handed the cheque to the woman and stared.

She looked at the cheque and back at the man, "Thank you for doing me this wonderful favour," she smiled. Turing to me, she added, "Take care, and be good for him!"

As she turned and walked off I stared in confusion, and fear. What had he just done? Was it normal? What was he? I dared a look at him, but regretted it straight away, he was staring at me again, and I was caught in his eyes. It felt like the depth of his midnight blue eyes went on forever. Just drowning in them, it was like there was no end.

"Now," he held out his hand towards my hand, "how is that voice of yours my dear?"

I felt compelled to him for some reason. It was like someone else was in my head and pushed my better self away, acting on my behalf; for I had spoken, "Good now…" I said putting my hand in his.

Once my hand touched his own, a small smile graced his features, "Very good, very good to hear," he spoke as he kissed my hand. Once his lips touched my skin, a felt an eclectic volt shoot through me. It was like a slap against my face, and I was me again. He was holding onto me, and for some reason I was stunned around him; though I felt safe. "How do you feel about joining me and my men on the sea?" he asked; still peering up at me from the bottom of the stage.

I had to take a moment to process everything that had just happened. He had just somehow convinced Madam Ral to sell me to him… but I just missed his last words. Join him on the sea. Madam was right! "So you are pirates!" I gasped, snatching my hand from his; taking steps back from the edge to get away from him. "And what did you do to Madam Ral?"

In one single, perfect smooth jump, he leapt onto the stage before me and walked towards me, peering down at me due to his height, like I was the lamb and he was the wolf, "What are you referring to? What kind of town do you think you're in?" his voice was still soft, but there was a hint of sarcasm.

Still taking steps back, I tried to look away, but his approach was still frightening me. "How you got her to sell me to you! She was very persistent to keep me away from you… but you did something!" my voice was trembling. I tried to keep it steady, but my heart was beating fast, and whatever my attraction to him was, was scaring me. "And… and what do you mean what kind of town I think I'm in?" I wasn't making sense…well I don't think so; my own words weren't making sense to me. My thoughts were everywhere, too much to understand.

"This town is two-faced and it's a front." He merely said, "and obviously Madam Ral had a change of mind," he looked into my eyes, approaching me as I took my tiny steps back, "You do believe me right?" his voice had that same rhythm to it from before with Madam Ral.

There was a slight tingly sensation when his last words reached me. It was like feathers coaxing me, soothing me into a state of mind of rest, but my subconscious pushed the feeling away, I slightly glared at him, stopping in my steps, "I do not think she would have changed her mind just like that! I believe you used a form of intimidation! And what do you mean by two-faced front?"

The smile on his face reached his eyes, "You're a smart one my dear. Very smart. So use your head. How would, as you said, 'pirates' be able to stay and dine at such a place?" I knew there was a double meaning there.

He was right… pirates weren't really allowed in towns, unless someone was getting paid at the docks and in the government to allow them in. So I was guessing this town was a supply town for the pirates, and two-faced since it neither stands behind the pirates or government. So obviously I understood now what kind of town I was in… but what else was I smart about. I gasped, "It was intimidation!" my eyes widened in fear and I started to move back again. There were only a select few kind of monsters that had the ability like such called compulsion. It was a skill that gave them power over people; in forms of intimidation, demand, alignment, alluring, basically brainwashing. But the way he used it… there was no doubt, no remarking it… he was a vampire. Okay, so I already knew he was one… but there was no real evidence, Madam Ral just told me they were Gods of Death… but having some sort of evidence, was overwhelming. Vampires now days were few in numbers, and very rare to see. They were believed to be one of the most powerful creatures in league with the gods.

His smile disappeared and he walked faster towards me. For the first time this night, in that small second of fear, that I actually noticed his black ebony hair that was untamed; his mescaline jawbone and body. The way he smelt, the aura that radiated off him was ever changing; though it still held that streak of gold. It was all too much too take in, but I had nowhere to go, I had reached the wall and my back was pinned. "Yes my dear. And I'm guessing you now know exactly what I am," he pinned me to the wall by putting his arms out to ensure I didn't escape, "But the question remains. Who are you? And why didn't my persuasion work on you?"

So many things where running through my mind. But his closeness was too close, my heartbeat wouldn't calm and there was… I don't know… I think I was trying to find something in all my thoughts. Within all my haste, and without any thought, my hands darted to his collar and tore his shirt open to reveal his chest. And right there, in front of me in all its glory was my nightmare. It was the tattoo of the God of Death. The hooded skull with a blade that had elfish writing around it. I gasped. The images running through my head were all too much. I lost all muscle and felt my legs give out on me; everything going black.

I do not know what happened after everything went black on me, but I woke to an awful feeling. I was in my subconscious; I wasn't awake, but I kept thinking about the images and the scene that happened just before. After so many years I finally get the chance to see the man who stole Darien from me… but he was different. He seemed too young to be the captain… to be that man… but he had the tattoo… but as the images of him came up in my mind… he reminded me so much of Darien. The hair, the eyes… the way I was lost in his eyes… but it couldn't be. NO! I refused to let myself think of such a thing. How was I to know that he was the captain, or that the captain even stole Darien from me? As far I knew, all vampires were branded with the same tattoo of the death fraternity. Fighting my way out of my subconscious, I flung my eyes open and grasped onto the necklace around my neck. '_I'm so close to you finding you now Darien_,' I thought as I tucked the necklace back under my dresses top and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I was still dressed in what Madam Ral had given me. The little maid like outfit with the high knee socks and heels. Though I knew my hair had probably dropped, and the make-up probably rubbed off. But after living a life on the run, I didn't really care too much about my appearances.

Looking around, I noticed I was back at the Inn in my room. '_How did I get back here?_' I thought. But there was no time. Quickly running to the window, there was no one at the front. Thinking this was my only chance to escape, I quickly packed my bags. I was going to change, but I didn't want to risk time. So I grabbed my bag that held the little things I did have and headed towards my door. I paused, as I was three feet away. There was a shadow, like someone, whoever was outside was pacing. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, I slung my bag over my shoulder and crept out the window. Quickly running over the roof, I jumped onto another one and another one till I reached a canvassed top front and bounced my way to the ground. With my feet landing flat on the ground, I ran for all I had. I had just reached the third corner and as I rounded it, _he_ was there. I came to a complete halt and turned, but he was there again. Walking back slowly, never talking my eyes off him I wanted to kick myself. Not only for choosing to run in stupid alleyways, but because I always found myself trapped around him. "Lea… leave me alone!" I successfully managed to mumble out.

He tilted his head to the side, "Why? I bought you from Madam Ral, so you belong to me… and plus," he pushed his body against mine, pinning me to wall, again. "After your acting last night… I thought maybe you'd like to finish what you started?" his face came oh so very close to mine, I could feel a slight breeze on my cheek.

"What... what would that be?" I asked my voice catching. I had a feeling I knew what he meant, but I was not ready for it. Nor was I ready for my own feelings. I felt… safe with him, but he bought out a side of me I didn't know I had. I was irritated with him, and I just wanted to slap him… but at the same time I wanted… to kiss him.

He placed a small kiss on my cheek and moved towards the corner of my mouth, "Well you were very determined to get me undressed last night," he kissed me again on the corner of my mouth, "But someone had to go and faint," he chortled.

Right now I really wanted to hit him. But I did NOT want to get him undressed. I had heard the stories of vampires, countless times. But Vampirates where the worst and I just had to know if he was one or not… but finding the tattoo… I… it was hard to concentrate with him kissing me where he was. "Stop…" I faintly mumbled as I hopelessly tried to push him away.

Grabbing one of my hands he pushed it to the wall, pushing himself against me harder, taking his other hand and placing it under my chin, "Tell me you don't want this! Tell me you don't feel this connection we have! Tell me you're scared!" his voice begun to get louder and louder as he went on, his voice holding a certain power, "Tell me!" he breathed heavily. Looking straight into my eyes. He had me; there was nowhere I could go.

Did I want this? I could certainly feel this odd connection to him… but was it scaring me? I looked back at his eyes, I was not scared; I was annoyed and angry and… longing? Yes… I did want this. I liked the way his body was pushed against me… I liked the way he was kissing me. But it made me angrier. I couldn't tell him I felt like this! No! He was my enemy until I found out the truth about Darien… but the feelings… "NO!" I managed to protrude out of my mouth with harshness. "I do not want this! Nor do I claim there is a connection between us," I breathed heavily, my vision was going spotted, "I am certainly not scared of you! And I certainly DO NOT belong to you!" I yelled. My vision went completely white. There was rushed feeling that lasted for a second, but my hands here clamped into fists and my body… there was nothing pushing against me now. As I tried to breathe slower, the white dots disappeared and there in front of me was Endymion. He was holding a defensive stance, staring at me with wide eyes and a straight face. He was not shocked or anything, but looked as if he was concentrating on something.

Taking this as my opportunity to run, I ran! But let me tell you; I didn't get too far, because within two minutes I was pinned against a wall, again. "I do not," he breathed out slowly was ample force, "appreciate you doing such a thing around me!" he looked at me with anger running through his eyes. "You will learn to control that once on board the ship! Along with respecting me as your captain and owner!" he spat. Grabbing my wrist he dragged me away towards the docks.

He said it, he was the captain… but his mood changed to fast… and aura… went black; and that gold streak was fading. Trying to get my wrist back, I tugged it and made us come to a stop. He still held my wrist with strength, but he was looking at me, expecting me to say whatever it was I wanted to say. "If you are the captain," I looked at him, "then what did you do with my friend from eight years ago when you kidnapped him!"

There was a moment of silence; the air was heavy, but he loosened his grip on me and diverted his eyes away, "I do not know what you're talking about. I kidnapped no one. You are probably mistaken. Now come along," he continued to drag me, meaning the end of discussion.

"Then are you not Captain Hasseo?"

He paused, turning slowly towards me with a raised brow, "What are you talking about?"

"The names people call you!" I spat. "Terror of death… the wondering dead… the plagues of death that wander the seas!" I paused.

"Ah, those names," he smiled as he walked on, "what about them?" he still had his hand secured around my wrist, but his strides were shortened to my shorter ones.

I sighed, "You do not live up to your reputation," I said slowly.

"What do you mean?" there was curiosity in his words, but he kept walking like it was nothing.

"You're like a one person circus show," he stopped, causing me to pause, "You have multiple personalities. Your aura is never the same colour for more than a minute," I shook my head.

"Then you do not know me," he started, "if I am what you say, then how did my reputation came to be? Obviously you have not met my other personalities." He then started to walk again, "Though, I don't think you would like to see some of them."

The rest of the walk was in silence. I had given up; he was too much, and he was not answering my questions for the best of times… so I merely walked wherever he dragged me. Coming to a halt again, just near the entrance of the market section just before the docks, he turned to me, looking me up and down. "I do not know how you got this far with those looks, but I do not need anyone stealing you from me, not this time." As he pulled me towards a cloth sellers store and bought a black cloak, I had to think back over his words, '_not this time_,' what did that mean? But without any consideration he started to push the black cloak over my head, "hey, hey! What are you doing?"

As he pushed the rest of the cloak over, he put the hood over my head and grabbed my arm again, "I need you to be hidden. Or else we will not be able to reach my ship in time, at least with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked rather fast as he started to power walk.

"You have seen yourself in the mirror dear?" it was posed as a question, but he went on, "you glow like the goddess you are. People are easily guided by selfish needs and wants. And trust me. You could fulfil _A LOT _of needs and wants from people here." His voice was even and gentle, but his last sentences, there was definitely malice in his voice.

I hadn't asked anything else after what he said. So we paced through the market with haste and reached the docks without fuss. I couldn't take my mind off what he said though. He had said that I glowed like the goddess I was. After what the chief bandit had said to me… I never really forgot about it… but there was still something that linked those two comments. 'The lost goddess' the chief had said, and 'the goddess you are,' Endymion had said. So did that mean… I was from the place of Estelle the Chief had said… and if so… what kind of 'Goddess' was I? But as we wandered down the docks, we slowed as we reached one of the last legs. There was only one ship there, and obviously it was his. The sight of his ship stopped my thought as I stared at it. It was definitely not what I thought. The ship was made of dark cherry timber, and the sides of the deck were painted black, with gold letters, "The Moon Goddess." What a bizarre name for a pirate ship, but I continued to look over the ship. The sails and masks were black, typically, but everything was trimmed in gold. "Is this your ship?" I whispered in awe, as we got closer.

Pride was found in his voice, "Yes my dear." He stopped, "as gods we do like to travel in style. But before we proceed," he looked back towards his ship, "I must lay some boundaries down."

I groined, "Boundaries? What?" Yes, I was being a bit sarcastic here, "You think I'm going to go and drown myself just to escape? You think somehow, being surrounded by vampires… I'll be kidnapped?" I looked at him, one brow raised.

His grip on my arm tightened as he pulled me closer to him; his breath tickling my ears as he came close, "I do not think that at all… what I am referring to, are the other men on board that ship. I may be captain, and they may listen to me. But you are still a girl to them. A girl who hasn't been marked or named for. I cannot punish them for acting on instincts if you were to leave a secured safe place I will set for you. I will very much be angry…"

"Hey!" I cut him off, "Enough with the lecture, I think I get it."

He still had my arm, and was holding me rather close to him, "I do not know why, but you are someone I want to protect, and have by my side… so my boundaries are limited. You will stay in my cabin; everything you will need will be there for you. As for dinner, I will fetch you, and you will always stay in my presence for complete safety reasons," with that he started to walk again.

"Isn't that a little drastic?" as asked in a rushed voice.

"No," he stopped in his stride, "You seemed to have forgotten who we are," he looked in my eyes, holding his voice firm, "We are monsters, and as you are unmarked and not named to anyone, there is no reason for them to keep their paws off you. Morality is not needed in this ship when death is constantly upon us," he then started to walk again.

"Then what about company?" I quickly added, "I'm going to be guessing you'll be on the decks all day. So whom will I talk to? Can't I at least be on deck with you? Get some air? Or something!"

He stopped again, "Questions," he looked back at me, "So many!" his voice was tight, obviously I was frustrating him… but there was still a sly smile on his lips, "You don't seem to understand. As Captain I am needed everywhere… I do not stand in one place. I cannot watch over you in those positions. But, if you behave yourself, I will see what I can do about getting you someone to talk to. Now, is that all?" he looked at me, one raised brow and a small smile playing over his lips.

"Yes," I nodded, "and thank-you," I added. Although I didn't like the fact that he had convinced Madam Ral to sell me, and that I technically belonged to him, he was still nice enough to protect me like this. And with that, we continued to walk towards the boat.

But when we came into a more visible sight, there was a kind of quarrel going on in front of the ships boardwalk to the ship from the dock. There were five men there; three belonged to Endymion's crew, and two other men that I hadn't seen before. Approaching more, Endymion grasped me tighter and put me behind his back, "be silent while I sought this out," he said as we reached the men; and with a very powerful and livid voice, he faced the men, "Why is my ship not ready for sail? And what is it that you are quarrelling about!"

Sad to say, but when I joined this crew… nothing ever worked according to plan, or smoothly like it should have. I guess Endymion was like me… or maybe he was right about me; we or I was troublesome. Maybe the God's weren't in our favour?


	4. Pleasure and Pain

**Vampirates  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary**: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself.

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss.

I also do not own the character name of .Hack. I'm just borrowing the name, not character.

**Chapter 4:** Pleasure and Pain

"Sir…" one of the pirates replied to Endymion's question. Two of the three I had recognized from the tavern, the blonde and the long haired brunette, but the one who was speaking had short brown hair and was much shorter.

"Some things are apparently not going our way for once," the blonde spoke, "these gentlemen are from the port, and are our suppliers," he turned towards Endymion, "our supplies are not here."

Endymion turned to the men, "what is our wait for the supplies?"

"Could be a couple of hours," one of the men spoke, greed was heard in his voice, "but for a generous amount, we could get it here faster," there was a light laugh from him.

I could feel the vibration from Endymion's growl, "You're a greedy merchant! If I could I'd give you something else to encourage you to get my suppliers here faster, but I'm restrained right now, so think yourself lucky this time," he spat. I figured he felt himself restrained due to the fact I was present, but he went on, "I will give you half now, and the rest when my suppliers get here!" his voice was dangerous, and even I was shivering.

It was silent for a few minutes, "good doing business," someone else said and the two merchants were off. Unavoidably, I peered up from looking at the ground and looked at the men as they passed, but it wasn't till they took more steps that they turned to look at me. I saw both of their eyes open wide with lust and greed.

"Shit," I heard Endymion whisper angrily. He pulled me closer to his side, half hiding me from the merchants who were coming back.

"For that girl, we'll double your supplies!" the shortest of the two merchants said. He was short and stubbly. The other was quiet tall and slander.

"She is not negotiable. Nor do I need double of the supplies," he said dangerously low.

"It's a felon to have someone like her here! Little lone your kind!" the taller merchant said.

"A risk I'm willing to take now!" Endymion then looked to the other two men from the tavern, "please escort these gentlemen back to their port, and ensure all supplies are taken!" without even looking back, Endymion started to drag me away from the scene.

The two men had taken the two merchants in a flash and were gone. But the other pirate left, the short brown haired one was starting to walk behind us. "Captain?" he said in a curious, yet nervous tone, "is it safe to have someone like her on this ship?"

Endymion paused and looked at me; thought was written on his features. But as I looked up at him, I saw the gold starting to radiate again from his aura. I wanted to know so badly what made that gold there… but his eyes then narrowed. He turned sharply towards the man, "Do not have such thoughts around me about her!" he growled, his voice was raised, warning him to keep away, "especially when you have a marked maiden inside!" his voice was lower and held power that was giving me more chills.

"Forgive me Captain," he said quickly bowing, "but for certain obvious reasons, I can't help it," he said in a low voice.

Endymion started to walk, "I know," his voice was… sad? Well it sounded sad. But I did not understand what they meant by the whole marked, and spoken for thing going on here. Not once did he let go of me; if anything, the closer we got to the deck of his ship, the tighter he held me. Out of sight, out of mind I think it was, because he kept me behind his back, and he kept to the sides of the ship once onboard.

We weren't greeted, but there was something in the air. Endymion had kept to himself and found a nice corner near the entrance to the hall.

"What are we waiting for?" I whispered; I was so tired that I found myself leaning against his back, "can't you just hide me and come back out here?"

"No," he whispered, "the merchants saw you, they need to be dealt with, and I cannot possibly leave you alone for one second with everyone smelling you in the air. They will sort you out," he then turned his head slightly to see me form out of his eyes, "once everything is taken care of, I shall have everything organized for you."

I didn't say anything. I kept quiet and continued to lean on him, resting my eyes. For some reason once my feet hit the ship's deck, I was bombarded with a massive headache and dizziness.

I was half conscious with everything going on around me, but the other two had come back, and apparently said, "The job was done," probably meaning they took care of the merchants. I couldn't really care less. I just wanted to sleep. But I also remember some of the crew asking him about the smell. I noted I'd have to ask him about that later, but he said something like forgetting about it; my guess he used compulsion of sorts. But I do remember distinctly, him picking me up and taking me somewhere. Obviously I was out of it after that, because the next thing I remembered was waking up in an extremely dark room in a comfortable bed. I still had my splitting headache, but the dizziness didn't appear to be there, but I was thinking, '_just wait till I stand up_!' and I was, ha-ha. It took me a bit to realize the position I was in. not only in the bed, but the fact I was now in the hands of the Vampirates, and I was actually owned by their captain; which brings me back to the position I was in, in this bed. For some reason, when Endymion said he would set things up… and during the day/night he was on deck I would be in his cabin, I thought my sleeping quarters would be elsewhere… but there was a solid mescaline figure next to me, and I froze. What if… I felt my lower half and was somewhat relieved to find I was still wearing underwear… as well as the same clothes from Madam Ral. I let a small breath of relief out, and felt the bed move. There was a small laugh, and I turned automatically towards where the sound came from.

I regretted it once I met a pair of midnight blue eyes, "good evening my dear," he smiled as he watched my eyes get larger.

He had a thing about being close… which scared me due to a number of things, but his smile, I growled to myself. I wanted to kiss him, but I also wanted to hit him. "Evening?" I swallowed.

"Yes," he said rather chirpy, "you were out like a light for a few days," he said moving closer to me.

"Umm…" I tried to move back as he advanced on me, "what happened?" I asked, still moving back, "and I have a question…" I gasped as I rolled off the edge, but the pain never came.

"Hmm…?" he said once he grabbed me and pulled me snugly against him, "more questions?"

I tried to pull away from him, but both of his arms were wrapped around me, so it was futile to even try. I looked at him rather than his chest and sighed, "What did you mean by my smell?"

There was a flicker of red in his aura and over his eyes, he looked down at me for a moment and then back to wherever he was staring before, "there are many different smells you radiate," his voice was soft, "the main, stronger ones that are being smelt by the crew is your Estelle sent, your sent of purity, and the scent of being unmarked; you do not share a scent with anyone," there was sad note in his voice somewhere, but it also sounded like he was being distracted.

"What do you mean?" he just confirmed I was an Estelle creature, but what did he mean about my other scents? "What do you know of Estelle? And how is my scent distracting them?"

There was a small groan, "you scent sends off invitations. The Estelle scent sends power off, noting people of your existence and power you yield, but…" there was a pause, "your other scents…they send men crazy! Your strongest scent is that of your purity…" one of his arms around my back loosened and I felt his hand move down my lower back towards my hips, ever so softly he traced a circle over my thigh and left his hand linger there, "for us, our senses are 100 times stronger. It's something one must learn control over, but most of my crew have been pirates their whole life, they have no morals. They do not know how to resist. To them, you are a fresh powerful specimen they would love to have their way with." He looked back at me, "don't get me wrong, it would not only be them, nor do I say that it's just for selfless reasons; sex for us is a power fight." He lowered his head towards mine. In my mind I wanted to kick him, but I wanted to hear him out. This was all new to me. "You surpass most of the men here in power," his lips were at my ears, "but for us men, sex gives us a power over females. A power they lust far more than normal lust when our own power is being suppressed by another. Not only that," he pulled me tighter against his chest, grabbing hold of my thigh and bringing it around him, "you're a virgin my dear," he smirked as he kissed me long and hard on my lips. At this point, I was beyond mortified. My first kiss was with this man. But he drove my headache away; and although he had me in a position with my leg around him… I felt safe, and warm… I wanted him. I liked this. Yes; I did like this, but there was a part of me that still wanted to hit him.

As he broke away I gasped, it was very sudden, but there was an overwhelming feeling being washed over me, "and what does… being a … virgin have to do with anything?" I tried to make it somewhat coherent, but his body was like fire next to mine. I mean, okay… the kiss, the way my body was intertwined with his did not help my thinking become straight, but so far I gathered that I must have some sort of power… and well… some reason me being a virgin was more of a problem than just the fact of others wanting to lust over me due to power struggles. Okay… now I'm confusing myself.

Even after doing that to me, he seemed cool and collected, opposed to me who's mind was buzzing, "It's a power play my dear. Something so precious can be taken away so easily," he raised my head up and started to kiss my throat as his hand moved up from my thigh to my butt. "So easily," he murmured between little kisses.

I swallowed hard. This was a really weird situation for me. My feelings were mixed, and for some reason, I wasn't pushing him off. I actually wanted to know more! I felt so stupid, I didn't know anything. "And what about the other… ones? What do they do?"

There was another groan, his hand, still under my dress, went to my lower back, "your next strongest is that of the fact you're not marked." He looked up taking a huge breath. "Like I said, it drives us crazy. But control is the key," he said more to himself then me.

"And what does that mean? Me not being marked?" my voice was labored. I felt so hot, and my body was beginning to go ridged in participation for what was to come. This whole situation was new to me… okay… I had an IDEA of what was going on… but the feelings… whoa!

He sighed, "Stop," he said in a forceful whisper, "I can't," he said again as he removed himself from me and left the room through a door in a blink of the eye.

It was like a flash; he was gone. I was tangled in the sheets and was left wanting more. I was dizzy again and the headache came bombarding back to me. "Wait…" I managed to slur out as I tried to free myself of the sheets. I had just gotten the sheets off, when I heard a small crash from the other side of the door Endymion had gone through. I sat still atop the bed listening. There was another crash and a pause. It was a rather lengthy pause, but then the door opened and Endymion walked slowly out. He was dressed in black pants and a white open shirt. I just sat there staring at him while he slowly made his way over.

He stopped just three feet from the bed, "It is time I am needed on deck. But I will send down three people later to check on you. They may also help answer any questions you may have," he said slowly in a rather course tone. "They will have the only other key to this cabin, so you do not have to fear, they will not harm you." With that he left me sitting on the bed as he walked out of the cabin, shutting the door and locking it.

My mouth opened in protest, but nothing came… he just left me like that… feeling my defeat; I slumped back onto the bed and lay still; Wondering. Who were they? They? More than one. Who were they? To have his trust to give then a key to his cabin must have meant they were very important or very close to him. But I gave it no serious thought. He said they were trusted, so I would just have to take his word for it.

Getting up from the bed I investigated around the cabin. Endymion had come out of a different door then the one he left through, so I decided to see what laid behind the door. As I opened it, a rather bright light shone through till I opened the door completely. I stood at the doorway with my mouth opened. The room I was previously in had dull lights on, but this room, which I gathered to be the bathroom, due to the toilet and bathing area, was brighter due to the moon shining through the window so brightly. I was compelled to the light since I was walking towards the window; there was something so mesmerizing about it. Even during my days of travelling by myself and I had to camp outside in the forests and caves, I was drawn to the moon. The dizziness was gone and so was my headache… but there was just a warm feeling the moon bought over me every time I became entranced to it.

I do not know how long I was staring at the moon for, but there was a knock at the far cabin door and a squeak of the hinges noting that someone was opening the door. As they walked into the cabin I heard the sounds of three people's footsteps; as well as two feminine voices whispering to each other. Their presence didn't give off any threatening waves, so I returned to staring at the moon.

I heard the three stumble into my room and there was a cough. I tilted my head slightly, never taking my sights away from the moon, "yes?" I asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence before one of them spoke up, "Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but our Captain had asked us to… look after you this evening." Her voice was soft and sounded like a song.

I took my eyes off the moon and turned to face the people. I didn't say anything, but I just looked at them. There was no expression on my face, but I sensed they felt sad for me for some reason.

They were three females. All as pretty as each other, but different I sensed. There was a rather feisty looking raven haired woman with unearthly purple eyes wearing a red dress; a rather dazzling blonde with bright blue eyes wearing an orange dress and a short blue haired woman with blue eyes wearing a blue dress… '_Blue's her colour,_' I thought. But they all had the same porcelain skin.

"Sorry if we came at a bad time, but we really must get you ready," the blonde spoke, the same voice from before.

"Get me ready for what?" I asked immediately, my voice became alive with a note of curiosity.

"… Well…" the short blued haired woman started, "we are here to get you ready for dinner…"

"The captain requested you be presence at his side for dinner this night," the raven haired woman finished.

"AND," the blonde started again; "while we do our stuff, we will answer any questions you have!" she smiled wide as she took more steps to me.

I let a sigh out and turned myself fully to get a better look at the girls.

It was at that moment they all suppressed awes. I gave them an odd look inquiring as to why they would be awed by me, but the blonde instantly grabbed me at the arm and smiled at me.

"Oh, and how rude we are!" she began, "I'm Mina," she smiled again, "that's Rei," she pointed to the raven haired woman who humphed, "don't mind her… she's never in a good mood, and that is Ami," she pointed to the small blue woman. She then turned to me blinking, expecting me to say something.

"Umm… well nice to meet you all," I said quietly, "suppose I should introduce myself too huh?" I let a small giggle out.

Mina let a small laugh out, "she is just adorable!" she said more to herself, "but there is no need Serena." She looked me in the eye.

I was pulled back for a moment. "How'd you know?" I asked her.

"We have been told so much about you!" she went on, "and we are so thrilled that Captain has finally got himself a companion this trip!" she smiled as she summoned the other two girls into the bathroom and motioned to the bath.

I watched as the blue girl, Ami, started to run a bath, "what do you mean you've been told so much about me?" I looked at the girl Mina with a raised brow.

They all paused and grasped, staring at me. I felt them all eye each other off as if having a secret conversation, but no words were said, it was an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry," Ami begun, "we must have been mistaken," she looked at Mina, "we just figured… since Captain talked about you so much… when asking us to look after you…" she stopped, not know what to say next.

"Well anyways, Serena is a pretty name, and so are you" Mina said again.

"But let's get you bathed and clothed so we can make you prettier for dinner," Rei had suggested turning from her spot towards me.

"Umm…" I gulped, "do you all need to be present while I bath… or what?" I asked shyly.

They all laughed and looked at each other. Mina had then grabbed Rei's and Ami's arm and pushed them out the door closing it behind her. "Sorry," she said smiling again, "but who else is going to wash your hair and scrub your back?" she giggled as she come to me arms out trying to grasp my cloths.

I tried to step back but she grabbed me in time and begun to undress me. I was quiet mortified and I felt my cheeks burn red. It took Mina a moment to realise I was embarrassed.

"Oh… sorry," she said pausing, "you've never… been bathed by someone before?" she asked, curiosity and interest was pasted over her face.

I stared at her trying to cover myself best I could, "no," I let a small voice out.

"Whoa!" Mina said wide eyes, "sorry to ask, but what kind of life did you lead?" she continued to undress me and push me into the bath.

I gave up with her, there was no chance in my mood that I was going to be able to bath myself clean, and so I sat there embarrassed as she washed for me. Trying to break the silence I answered her question, "well… when I was four I lost my memory and was adopted into an orphanage. I was there till my tenth birthday when I escaped to look for a friend of mine. Starting my journey I stayed with a woman at a farm for a year. We were attacked my bandits and consequently I was taken with them. For some reason they accepted me as one of them and taught me the ways. I was with them for about two years before I accidently killed the chief," I paused to see if she was still listening, but found her starting at me with wide eyes, interest written all over her face, "anyways, I ran away from them and spent another three years of my life wondering towns by towns in search for my friend. But I was getting tired with no luck or leads to his whereabouts and decided to get normality into my life when I took a job at a tavern as a singer… and well… I was there for no longer than two hours," I ended on a sad funny note.

"Wow," Mina paused, "so that would make you about seventeen, right?"

"I guess."

"And what of this friend?" she nudged me a bit, "who was he?"

I let a small sigh out, "I honestly have no idea. I met him only once when I was younger. I suppose we had an odd connection to each other… but something happened and he was kidnapped and I was left with his mother's locket… and for some reason I had a dying will to rescue and find him."

"That is so sweet," Mina begun to smile wide again as she finished rinsing my hair, "I love your hair…" she paused, "silver is so…" she shook her head, "you mentioned you lost your memory at four? Any idea what happened?"

"Hmm…" I looked at her, "The father who found me said there was a boat crash and I was found amongst the wreckage. He was shocked to see that anyone, little alone a little girl survived," I looked at Mina, her eyes were still wide in interest, "He said my survival was impossible since everything as basically blown to smithereens due to crashing waves, but there I was."

"Lucky," Mina noted at she started to wash my back, "oh hey!" she squealed.

"Hmm..?" I turned my head to face her.

She grabbed at the back of the chain at my neck, "is that the locket he gave you? The boy you're searching for?"

I grabbed the locket in my hand and nodded, "yeah," I turned it around to show her, "it's very beautiful, and I feel bad keeping such a thing," I started, but the look on Mina's face made me pause.

"That's… that's…" she pointed at it. her eyes were wide in fear, slowly getting up from her spot and backing away, "sorry," she staggered, "but I cannot stay with such a girl!" she then ran from the room and there was a rushed noise in the other room along with a slam. I sat there puzzled.

"Was it the locket?" I asked out loud, "or was it me?" I sat in the bath a bit longer before getting up and grabbing for a towel. I had seen Rei put some clothing on the bench, so I dried off and put them on. Oddly I felt different. The dress was an elegant black dress with thin straps and a rather fitting body that was free around the hips and fell to the floor. It was unusually soft to my skin and for once… well… I felt special. Like I was someone else. My hair was still wet and a towel could only pull so much water out. But I let it fall to my back as I entered the next room.

There was a box like case on the ground as well as other material things scattered around the place. None of which I knew anything about, so I fell to the bed, sitting there thinking.

The look the girl had on her face when she saw the pendent was rather frightening and well… confusing. And she felt hurt with her words; '_I cannot stay with such a girl!_' was it because of my past? I mean… was it because I was not used to this stylish expensive life style? I saw a tear hit my thigh and dissolve into the dresses material. There was another tear and another. I had no control over my emotions. The tears just came cascading down my face. I let myself fall to the pillow and I sobbed my heart out. Was I really that bad? I picked my locked up from my chest and looked at it. Quickly stuffing it back into my dress top I tried my best to calm myself down from crying.

There was no other explanation. I was different from them all, and no matter how hard she tried to accept me… she ran away from me. I don't know how long my thinking went on, but before I could think anymore, I totally fell asleep, but I awoke to an argument.


	5. Questions and Answers

**Vampirates  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary**: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself.

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss.

I also do not own the character name of .Hack. I'm just borrowing the name, not character.

**A/N**: Okay, I've had a few people asking about Serena and Endymion's relationship. I'm not gunna make it obvious since there are a few things I want to happen. But in this chapter I have just put a few extra things in here to clarify a few things, and *wink wink* hint at a few things too :)

**Chapter 5:** Questions and Answers

After crying myself to sleep I awoke rather tired and stressed and sad. But I also awoke to a rather loud argument outside the cabins door.

"Why is she not ready!" a dark furious voice yelled; Endymion no doubt, I knew his voice anywhere, which bellowed through the cabin as his footsteps began to get closer.

"I'm sorry my lord, but the girls and I just couldn't continue to stay with her!" that was Mina's voice. I plea of sorts was heard in her words.

"For what reasons?" Endymion bellowed again, "what could she have possibly done? What could have possibly gone wrong! What brought this sudden change when you were so eager to get to know her?"

"I'm sorry my Lord!" Mina pleaded again, "But she wears the rose," her voice was stressed, "she is unmarked and yet she wears such a thing!" there was confusion hidden in her words, disgust was there too, "We cannot be around such a person of standards and purity... A cursed woman!" there was a two second pause, "I don't even know why you let someone like her on this ship! She will bring us too much trouble!" Mina yelled out in distress.

"Mina!" Endymion's voice came crushing down, silencing her, "you will not think, nor say such things!" there was another pause. I found I must have been getting into this argument, because I found myself leaning slightly.

I then heard a rather grasp from Mina, "I'm sorry milord! I had no idea!" her voice was in a rush. "I beg your mercy. I would not have done… sorry."

There was an odd silence that felt uncomfortable from here, and then I heard Endymion speak again. "Your actions are understandable, but do not assume everything I do is just random acts of inconsiderate things," his voice was lower, but annoyance was evidence, "just leave," he finally said before opening the door and closing, and with a click locked it.

I could tell by the light in the room it must have still been midnight or so. But I continued to lie on the bed in my position while I heard Endymion busy himself, moving stuff around the cabin. In total it was two seconds before he came to sit on the bed. I think he must have kicked one of the boxes on the floor and gave up; men. But I felt his weight on the bed just in front of where I laid.

Keeping my eyes closed I felt the weight shift and a slight, yet a soft touch was feathered on the side of my face. I opened my eyes slowly to see Endymion staring at me intensely with the softest features on his face, "what are you doing?" I asked softly as I realised his hand was caressing the side of my face.

"You have been crying," he said gently. There was a moment before he next spoke, but I couldn't help but feel the awkwardness in this moment. I did not understand what I meant to him, but obviously by the way he was treating and touching me, he did have some sort of capacity to care… which made me even more confused about the whole situation! "I would like to say on behalf of Mina her sorriness for saying such things and leaving you so suddenly earlier today."

I slowly looked around the room and back at Endymion, "Maybe I should be the one to apologise." There was a silence, so I continued, "everything was going so well, then all of sudden her aura changed and so did her personality, and she left with a scared look on her face…" I looked at Endymion with concern and horror on my face, "did I do something wrong? Offend her? Or was it my past or the fact I have not lived a life like she hoped… or… or."

"Shh…" Endymion lulled as he put his finger on my lips, "you didn't do anything. Stop being so worried," he glanced down at my body, "well… the dress still looks good… even as bed attired," he laughed to himself.

Gasping I raised myself up a bit, "sorry! I didn't mean to wreck it or anything, just there was nothing else to wear, and the other clothes from Madam Ral _were_ dirty," I was blabbering, and I felt my cheeks go warm…

"shhh…" Endymion chuckled to himself. "It's alright, don't go getting worried over little things," he paused, "besides, all these boxes have new clothes for you… just they need to be put away, so tomorrow I'll show you around while the girls finish up in here putting everything away."

I looked away from Endymion and laid myself down again, "can I ask you question?" I asked slowly, not meeting his gaze.

"Hmm…" he mused for a moment, "after I clean up, you can ask me as much as you like," he suggested as he moved from the bed towards the bathroom door, "deal?"

I finally build the courage to look at him, "okay," I mumbled at I watched him close the door and out of sight. I just made myself comfortable on the bed again and tried my best not to break down again.

I must have dozed off while waiting for Endymion because it was close to sunrise, and Endymion lay besides me with his steady breathing and closed eyes. I was still on my side and Endymion had put an arm around me while I was sleeping, so I wasn't going anywhere. But it gave me time to think. I mean… Endymion was being quiet intimate with me, and I hardly knew him. We hardly knew each other! Yet… there was a feeling there that was like… like we had known each other sometime ago… but there was a gap there… it was hard to explain, but this feeling was telling me that we must have known each other somewhere. This reflects back to the main problem of my feelings. I was drawn to him constantly, and while he is around my headaches and dizziness are gone, and when he is gone, I am in pain, but feel free because when I am with him I want to hit him and yell at him when he pushes me too far. It is all just too complicated; I sighed.

I was just about to try and free myself of Endymion's grasp when there was a slight tug to his arm and a muffled mumble. "What are you thinking about?" Endymion said again in a much clearer tone.

"Umm…" I paused. Tell him the truth? "Nothing much… just wondering though, really."

"Hmm… wondering about what my dear?"

"What exactly I mean to you for you to protect me like this?" my voice held a hinting note for him to explain, but his answer was short.

"Hmm… and?" he asked again, "surely there must be more than one question on your mind."

I took a moment to really think about everything, "Well let's start with the questions I had earlier?"

"As long as you don't detour from the fact I want to know what is one your mind, but sure. What is your question?"

"Questions," I corrected him. It was funny, because he raised a brow and let a sigh out, "first… what Mina said… to me… and not that I mean to eavesdrop, but what she said to you too… it bothers me. What did she mean by me as a person?" I paused for two seconds, "she said I'm cursed? What did she mean?" I looked him straight in the eyes, "and what does this rose," I pulled the locket out, "really mean to her?" my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and interest, but my voice was solid.

Endymion let a sigh out and shuffled his weight as he sat upright in the bed against the headboard. As he moved I moved myself away from him, but still sat on the bed at the other end. "Mina is… weird. She has theories, and absolutely nothing to back up these theories. But honestly, I have no idea what that rose means to her, and what she is thinking. Honestly, I do not understand what she was going on about."

I processed what he said and I was NOT happy! Before, when he was just outside the door with Mina he sighed as if he understood her and she didn't need to continue… so what the hell was he going one about? Obviously something was up and no one was telling me anything! And my proof? His aura! It changed colour.

"I do not know why you lie; but I will not stand for it!" I said rather forcefully as I stood from the bed, glaring daggers at him. "Why will you not tell me the truth?" not only was my vision going spotted like last time in the city when I was angry, but Endymion's aura had changed to intermingling colours that collided and sometimes mashed together… which interested me greatly, but my mind was still on the miss answered questions.

"Serena," Endymion has slowly spoken, his presence in the air like feathers, trying to calm the mood down, but every time I got mad, there was a ball of fire in me that needed release, and it was super hard to contain it. "Please calm yourself down! If you release your anger out here, I do not think the ship can withstand it."

"Then tell me the truth!" I demanded breathing heavily to contain my anger back in me. I learnt when I was just 13 that every time I got angry there was a raging war in me and a huge explosion was a cause of it. But around 15 I learnt to channel the anger somewhat to contain it. But I had only successfully contained it back twice… out of countless times. This really frustrated me.

But what shocked me the most, and made me forgot all about my strains to contain my anger, which vanished, was when Endymion got up and hugged me. Not a normal hello hug, but a deep tenderly hug that was rather tight. His chin was on the top of my head and his arms were tight around me. "Serena, please," he whispered.

"I need to know! I want to know," I stressed, "you want me to stay here with you, and yet you will not tell me why! Just what exactly am I to you? To everyone here?" he tried to say something, but I cut him off, "ever since coming onboard this ship I have disrupted the men here as you say, and I have made the girls scared of me! I just want answers! Is that so hard to ask for?"

Endymion was still holding me, "okay," he said in a sigh, "I'll tell you what you want to know," he pushed me to arms lengths, "but do not say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I looked at him with curiosity written on my face.

"What I will tell you, you will probably not believe, and more to the point, make fun of the seriousness and what fears me; is that it may get you angry," he said in a smooth serious tone.

"Then don't judge! I can be very serious as well. Now tell me what I want to know!"

Sighing again, he let go of me and remained standing in front of me. "Mina and the others did not mean to disrespect you. They just feel and know the difference of classes between the two of you. Secondly, it is not meant in a bad way, not by any means. And the rose… it is a symbol… a gift given by mates to symbolise their… relationship to each other," he sighed again and looked at me, "are you with me so far?"

I nodded, "yes I am." I looked at him with furrowed brows again, "so I was right? About the fact that I disgusted Mina about my upbringing and such?"

Endymion lightly chuckled, "no. you misunderstand. You see," he paused; thinking about what to say, "That has nothing to do with it. Mina herself didn't have the best upbringing either, but what I mean about the classes is the fact that you have a possession that symbolises more power and wealth then you will ever imagine."

"What possession?" I looked at him with a raised brow. Was he thinking straight?

"The rose me dear," he simply reply with a board tone.

"What about it? What… why is it so special or whatever? It's just a locket a friend gave me when I was younger," I don't think he understood how worthless this locket was in whatever terms he was talking in.

"My dear," Endymion leaned closer to the bed edge, "that rose means more than you think! It's not some locket some boy gave you. It's a talisman that intertwines two souls together! A symbolic union that holds power over a great many things! And yet, you stand there telling me it is… useless?" there was a snort of sorts that came from him cutting me off from what I was going to say, "THAT 'rose' is the symbol of the Estelle true gods! Only given to those of the main royal families. For someone to have such a thing means there is an arrangement of sorts between two people concerning it."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "then why would someone like me have it?" I gasped again, "how did you know it was given to me by a boy?" I slightly backed away from him. What he was telling me just completely scared me!

"Serena," he whispered, "Like I said, you would not believe me," he looked away, "but when we Estelle creatures are young, we have better senses, better everything. But what I am saying is that locket holds everything you need to know. But for that knowledge to be learnt, you need to open yourself up and be ready for anything." With that Endymion walked himself back to the bed and placed himself under the covers.

His aura seemed to go a deep depressing blue. If I understood him right… which I don't think I did… he knew exactly who I was! But the question to me still remained, who was he? He reminded me so much of Darien when I first met him… but the more I knew him… he was different. But how else would know the locket was given to me by a boy unless he knew… but wait… I _did_ tell Mina about it.

"Endymion?" I turned to him slowly speaking softly, "You must understand why I am like this, but it's hard to be nice when no one tells me anything," I sighed, "but I WANT to know about this! What does this rose really mean? What of Estelle? Is it real?" I sat on the bed on the edge looking at Endymion as his eyes followed me.

"Well," he said pushing himself up in a sitting position, "what do you want to know about it first?"

"Everything! Myself…" I leaned towards him without realising, "what kind of place it is! The people there!" my eyes were wide in interest.

"Well," he started, "Firstly, you my dear are most definitely an Estelle Goddess; part of the Estelle royal family so to speak." Still leaning in interested, my eyes were fixed on him as he spoke, "As you know there is little known about Estelle… because technically it is a secret world of creatures and beasts. This world was once straight humans. But the Estelle creatures had learnt to escape their world and had entered this world. Those who leave Estelle are known as traitors and are banished from re-entering. BUT like all things, there are exceptions of sorts to those laws. But eventually the creatures form Estelle had learnt to live with the humans here and begun to re-create and eventually as other Estelle people learnt of their acceptance here, more become to break the laws and leave. But more to the point, Estelle is a world of mazes. At the very centre there is a castle and cities… but going out further from the castle, there are more dangerous terrifying places. It is a beautiful, but deadly land."

"How do you know so much about Estelle? Have you been there?" I asked, "I understand as… vampires you yourselves are in league with the gods there… but you are also outside of Estelle? Banished now right?"

"Yes Serena," he said with a slight smile on his lips, "but my reason for leaving is much deeper than just freedom. To which the exceptions of welcoming someone back applies to me; hopefully," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, 100% interested.

"I left that place as a young boy to search for my soul mate… since when young, our senses are far greater than any elders."

"Did you find her?"

"I did… but I lost her again," he looked away, "when I found her, she had lost her memories… she did not know who I was… and so I left her a gift in hopes she would find me one day," he looked back at me, "but even so… I do not give up hope that one day I will have her back."

What he said sounded rather fishy to my ears… much similar to what happened to me… but most certainly he couldn't be Darien, "Endymion?" I looked him in the eyes; losing myself in his endless midnight blue eyes. I felt at ease and safe… but what did I want to ask him again? What was it I wanted to know? Was he my Darien? No. he couldn't be. They were completely two different people and when I confronted him about taking him he had said… that he didn't kidnap anyone… but… but what if… no. There was no way in heaven or hell that this man was my Darien.

"Do not stress yourself on me," he smiled again, "but it is sunrise, and I for one should be sleeping, so if you do not mind, I would most definitely like to get a bit of sleep," he said softly.

"Oh my goodness," I gasped, "I'm so sorry… I'm just not used to this sleeping pattern," I argued.

"It's alright my dear," Endymion chuckled, "just rest at least," he pattered the bed next to him, "tomorrow we shall spend the day together on top deck, so I shall answer anymore questions then," he smiled, "but for now, rest."

I nodded and slipped myself under the covers of his bed. I thought for awhile more about what he had said… My feelings were betraying me. As I always do, I slipped back to my past when I first met Darien; the feelings I felt. Although I knew nothing about him, I felt safe, and that I knew him somehow. And for some reason, I'm getting these same feelings from Endymion… but for some reason my consciousness would not accept him as being Darien… So who was he? What was he to me? Our pasts almost seemed similar… a feeling as if they were intertwined… but surely one would know if they had found their true soul mate? Right… So I'm almost certainly 100% positive that if Endymion somehow found his soul mate he would have to know… right. But how could he be so sure she would go looking for him? Why he was not looking for _her_? All this thinking was making me sleepy, and the more I tried to find reason in all this, sleep had found me and took my thoughts away.

I don't think I must have been sleeping very well, because there was a feeling in my stomach, and then I heard loud thunderous footstep heading towards the cabin. I felt myself twitch and then felt Endymion shoot straight up in bed groaning. Precisely once he let a sigh out, there was a knock at the door; rather loud continuous knocks.

"MY LORD!" the voice stumbled out, terror was obvious in his voice.

In one sweeping, fast movement Endymion was out of the bed and at the door, "what is it?" he whispered dangerously as he open the door. I couldn't see the person at the door because of the angle… but his voice seemed rather young. "What is the problem? Why is everyone restless?"

There was a silence, and heavy breathing, "its Lady Lita," his voice trebled as he mentioned the name, but Endymion merely nodded and closed the door.

Turning to me he groaned, "We will need to postpone our little walk today on the deck, we have company," he said walking towards the bathroom; his aura radiating in a brilliant red of anger and annoyance.

But funny enough, this seemed fun to me; to see Endymion like this. Well… I just hope everything turns out fine... but I couldn't help but think back to the poor boy before… and his trembling voice… just _who_ was this Lady Lita?


	6. Lady Lita: Bringer of Truth

**Vampirates  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary**: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself.

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss.

I also do not own the character name of .Hack. I'm just borrowing the name, not character.

**Chapter 6:** Lady Lita: Bringer of Truth

I followed suit to Endymion; I got up from the bed and awaited him to come out of the bathroom. As I waited I gathered my clothes and put them into a bundle.

As Endymion came out of the bathroom he stopped and looked at me, "sorry for all this hassle my dear," his voice held a certain, unpleasant note. His body shifted as if he wanted to do something, but he merely restrained himself and looked at me.

"It's fine, don't worry," I hushed as I stepped into the bathroom and freshened myself up. I had dressed myself into one of the many, _white_, dresses that were bought for me. If I didn't know any better, I would say that whoever bought me these clothes wanted me to wear white. But nonetheless they were all beautiful masterpieces. The dress I chose I was one of the few simple ones there. It had a cute heart shaped lining at the front that emphasised my breasts and was very tight around my waist then flowed free from the hips to my knees. The straps were thin, but all over pretty.

Stepping out of the bathroom I paused to see Endymion holding a pair of white small heeled shoes, "I think these will go very nicely with the dress," he smiled handing me the shoes, "which I might I say looks very beautiful on you." His eyes never left mine and nor did his smile leave his face.

"Thank-you," I said quickly as I felt myself blush. I took the shoes and placed them on the ground, sliding my feet in I noticed they only covered the top half of my feet. "What do you think?" I looked up to meet his eyes as I took a step back to present myself. I don't know if it was something I did, but his aura changed to a deep green. A colour I didn't really see too much, but from all the time I did see it, the emotion in the atmosphere was some sort of annoyance… but there was still that gold tainted streamer in his aura. It was absolutely magnificent, I never saw something like it, and right now it was pulsating, and was smothering the surrounding green around it slowly.

"You look," he started, I could tell by his pause he was trying to think of something flattering, "like a princess," he laughed mainly to himself, "breathtaking," he appraised with a smile. We were locked on each other's eyes and it felt like nothing else mattered, it was just him and I, nothing else existed. But what was this feeling? I most certainly didn't think it was possible to feel this way.

"I think we should go now," he sighed, bringing me out of my own little world with just him, "lady Lita does not have a patient personality and her thoughts are flooding me with anger," he growled lowly at the last part.

I merely looked at him, "who… what…" I sighed, "How is she flooding your thoughts?" I asked dumbly.

Endymion merely looked at me like I should have known, "I suppose it is only the vampires, who can do it, but we all share a similar brainwave, hence we can talk to each other telepathically."

I felt like hitting myself, I knew that, I did! "And just… who is Lady Lita?" I asked as he held out his hand for me to take.

"Ah," he slowly led me to the door when I placed my hand in his, "She is a dear old friend, but I would be very cautious of her…" his aura was going a deeper green with red reflections.

"Is she an enemy or something?" I asked making him pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… um… this will sounds strange, but your aura is showing your emotions, and well… it's going red… a really vibrant red," I paused upon seeing his features. His eyes were wide like a big shock of some sort had just hit him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," I muttered beginning to take my hand away from his grasp. Why would anyone want to be close to a freak like me? There was no one else out there like me and well… that was what I was; a freak.

"No, no my dear," Endymion grasped my hand tighter, "I was just thinking about something else, but it is not strange, do not fear," he paused taking a deep breath, "Lita is someone from a long time ago that comes with trouble where ever she goes." He explained to me, "but please, I must ask you to be guarded around her, even if she seems to be friendly," his eyes were fierce like something horrible was going to happen if I didn't.

Nodding I gulped the air in my throat and tried to look away.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said softly, "I just do not want any trouble," he smiled, "so I think we best go up before anyone thinks we're running away."

Walking out of his cabin I couldn't help but notice the ship's halls were all polished red timber… a very elegant ship for pirates… I mean… I did see the flag right? Yes… I think… oh my… it was very weird to me. Just up a head of the hall I saw a light, and within minutes we were at the arched door and were in a room with tables and stairs at the far end. Endymion guided me to the stairs, and while holding up my hand, we took the stairs one at a time. I think this was for my sake in these heels. Alright, they were small heels, but still… balance like mine… whoa! When we reached the top I saw we were now on the top deck, and everyone was standing a far distance from our entrance. Endymion pulled me back from taking another step and I looked straight at his face. His eyes were glancing over everyone, his features where sharp and aware.

"MOVE!" came a strong feminine voice. Taking my eyes off Endymion, I followed his to the people in front of us. There was some movement then an Amazon like woman appeared through the crowd with men following her in a frantic panic. "Ah!" she smiled widely, "Endymion," she nodded moving her head to the side to me, "absolutely gorgeous!" she breathed, "I'm so glad to see you again Serenity!" she smiled wide taking a few steps forwards.

"Lita!" Endymion said in a wave of fury taking a step in front of me. I don't know what was on his face, but I looked at Lita and horror was on her face. Lita appeared to be looking at me again and back at Endymion.

Gasping Lita shook her head, "she doesn't know!" her brows furrowed.

"Go away! Back to work!" Endymion yelled at his men on deck to leave them alone. In a fast sweep, everyone that was on deck was no longer seen at all. His head swang back to Lita, "I do not think it is appropriate to discuss this here," he said in a very controlling voice.

I tugged lightly on his hand and his face came back around to me, "it's alright," he whispered putting an arm around me to ensure I was secure if I had any worries.

Lita laughed, "The poor girl!" she looked at Endymion with hatred, "she is scared and all you can think of is ensuring she stays by your side! Are you even planning on telling her the truth!" her voice was harsh, and her aura was an even harsher red.

Endymion was now breathing hard. I myself was becoming paranoid. Okay. Let me review this. That woman! That Amazon like woman is Lita. Okay. Upon meeting, I didn't tell her my name, but she called me Serenity. Close to my name… but… what did she just say, "are you even planning on telling her the truth," does that mean… that maybe this Lita knows who I really am, the _real_ me? But what of Endymion? Lita did have a point. I didn't know who he was, and well, he was very adamant on keeping me with him… my mind was a circus!

"Who is Serenity?" I wriggled out of Endymion grasp and looked at Lita, "why did you call me that?" My voice was calm but a note of frustration was there. "What are you hiding from me Endymion? What truth?"

Lita laughed, "I'm going to guess that he has told you nothing," she smiled, "Dear Endymion here knows the penalties for what he did, and none the less," she looked at Endymion, "she was bound to be found anyways, and like her destiny was written, she will return to Estelle to her rightful place."

Endymion was still holding his deathful glance at Lita, "what are you all talking about!" I yelled at them in frustration, "it is highly annoying to have people talk about me when I am RIGHTHERE!"

"Why don't you tell her now Endymion? It's not like you can hide it now," Lita smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

I looked at Endymion. This did not seem like the man I got to know. He was still, and watched on, I thought he would have tried to defend whatever it was he was trying to defend. "Endymion?" I breathed, "What is she talking about?"

"It's no use, he is bound by the rules," Lita said walking towards me, "But _you_ my dear," she breathed a sigh of relief, "You are Serenity. Through and through, there is no mistaking it."

I looked at her, "how…" I took a step back. Okay, so she's claiming I'm someone else… but well, it's not like I know my true identity, "Who am I then?" I whispered to her, "How do you know who I am?"

Lita let her mood drop and smile at me, "because after you were lost at sea so many years ago, I lost my charge and best friend. I declared I would look for you once I had the qualifications, and that the king would agree to me leaving Estelle," she turned to Endymion "unlike others, I didn't rush out to get captured or become a banished presence from Estelle," she turned back to me, "I am here to take you back to where you belong," she bowed, "Princess."

Somehow what she said made sense, but there were still some queries in her statement, "What of Endymion? What do you mean…?"

She sighed, "I would rather talk about this after Endymion has gotten the run through," she turned to him, "a foolish young boy," she sighed, "it's understandable what he did, but foolish. And now it will cost him." She said walking past me to the doorway I had just come out before.

I watched as the other men who were with Lita followed her into the room. Once they were all gone and it was just I and Endymion on deck I couldn't help but look at him. I had so much to think about now. Was it true though? Could I really trust this Lita character? As much as I didn't want half of it to be true, a person's aura never lies, and her aura was not hiding anything. But somehow, watching Endymion in a frozen like state, made me think of all the 'what if' possibilities. Like what if Lita was telling the truth? Then what was I to Endymion? What of Endymion? I moved from the main deck to the forecastle deck and leaned myself over the railing. The breeze was chilling but a feeling I didn't know too much of. It was new to me, and it helped me clear my mind.

I ended up taking a seat on the ground and putting my legs through the holes of the railing, and leaning my body and head against the railing as well. It was surprisingly comfortable and relaxing.

"Serena?" I heard a faint voice whisper. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Endymion leaning towards me, "I know you probably don't want to see me or even talk to me… but," he sighed leaning away from me to go.

"Wait," I quickly said in a raspy tone. Did I manage to fall asleep? "Just tell me," I took a breath, "just tell me the truth please." I fully turned my head towards him, "if you do not want me to think so bad of you, I want to hear the truth from you, not Lita."

Sighing, Endymion took a seat on the ground with me, but with his back to the rails, "Where do you want me to start?" he didn't dare look at me, but pain was evident in his voice.

"Where ever you feel comfortable," I said leaning my head on his shoulder as I watched the sea thrush about behind the ship. I don't know why I did this, but somehow I still felt safe around him.

"As hard as it is to say, but Lita was telling you the truth," he sighed, "I did mean to tell you one day, but I didn't want you to run from me, I already lost you once, and honestly, I wanted you to know you were safe with me when I told you who you really were."

"What do you mean you lost me once?" I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him, "Endymion," I said softly to get him to look at me, "That girl you found when you were younger; the reason you left Estelle… that girl was me? Wasn't it?" I paused, "Darien?"

There was a groining sigh as he turned his head from me. "I had been here in this world for a total of 4 months; I didn't think I would have found you so soon, but that night, your singing echoed in my mind and I knew," he sighed again, "I was planning on telling you everything when you came for me after I gave you the locket, but the rouge vampires had found me and stole me. If it hadn't been for them, I would have had you back in Estelle with me the next day…" I saw how much this was hurting him to confess. His voice was labouring and he was losing strength keeping his head up.

"Hey," I whispered putting my head back on his shoulder, "we can't change the past."

"Well, after that night I was used to maintain the vampires here," he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping my lazy tone.

"I was young, powerful and a full blooded vampire god. I was the perfect catch to any vampire clan. Much like how some people would have tried to steal you for their own selfish desires," he raised an eyebrow turning to me as I looked at him.

Suppose, I would have guessed the same thing. "Well, yes."

"It was due to that fact; being on the sea so much, I didn't have the time nor chances to look for you. But every day I hoped one day I would find you or you would come looking for me."

"Then how come you did what you did at Madam Ral's?"

There was a light chuckle from Endymion, "She knew exactly who we were, and she herself was an Estelle creature. But if she knew that myself and you were destined together or there was a connection there… the results would have been catastrophe."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow looking at him, "so that was all an act more or less you did? Trying to scare me and that?"

"Yes," he nodded, "you see, although we are all monsters, we do have morality and humanity in Estelle." He paused, "You're third birthday party, my family was invited to celebrate it with your family, and there was an odd note in the air. We were drawn to each other. You hadn't learnt to walk yet, but still, you managed to pull yourself up and walked to me. We were connected; there was no denying It." there was a soft cackle, "it was much unexpected."

"What do you mean?" my voice held no secrets of my interest.

"Two days before that, knowledge of one of the younger princes from a very high aristocratic family was also deemed connected to you. He was said to be a fine suitor since you were both of the genetics." He paused, "It wasn't as big a connection like we had, but there was still a destiny line with you two." He took a breath, "come your third birthday when we connected, our families tried to conceal it and keep us apart since inter monster relations are forbidden due to unknown genetic changes that would happen."

"So in other words… this feeling… is wrong?" for some reason my heart just sunk within me and I felt numb. This feeling I had whenever I was with Endymion was wonderful. It was like nothing I had ever felt.

"So we are told," he whispered with malice, "but that didn't stop you," he smiled. "Although our families were close, they tried to no avail to keep us apart. When you were four and a half, you snuck out of the kingdom to the royal rose garden. I had told you many times it was one of my favourite places since the smell was like no other. But you came one day, and you were crying. I asked you what was wrong, and you told me that they had forged your binding necklace to bind you to that horrible aristocratic Prince. You pleaded with me to take you away with me and run; if we weren't so young and I understood more, I would have taken you far away. But I had no idea what the necklace was for. Not till the day before your fifth birthday when your family and the aristocrats made an announcement that the cruise was to get you and the prince acquainted before he gave you the necklace. It was at that moment I felt it… and think you would have too. Because two hours before you left on that cruise, you found me in the rose garden again, tear stained holding a necklace." He looked at my chest where the necklace was, "you gave me the necklace because our bond was much stronger than the one with the prince. You made me promise to you that one day, I would come and save you and bind you to me with the necklace, for you had replaced it with a fake one."

Endymion had rested his head against the railing, "I promised you I would, and before I knew it you were running back to the castle so no one would know anything… but that was the last I saw of you, because the next night it was announced you were lost at sea. Many people lost faith, but being connected with you, there was always that constant buzz that told me you were alive."

"And that was why you wanted to find me?"

"Well naturally, but you had so much fear reserved to the fact of having that prince as your partner. Your personal guards who you grew ups with, Amara and Michelle were devastated, but Lita, who was also a close friend and guard of yours, wanted you back so much declared she would train to the top of her class and find you. But I knew that once they had found you, the joining ceremony would begin straight away, so I knew I had to find you first and bind us, even if it destroyed our families bonds. Unfortunately, when I found you, you had lost all memory of your Estelle life. But I thought, maybe if I gave the necklace back to you, it might trigger memories or something, and maybe it would draw you into finding me."

"So, you knew who I was at Madam Ral's, and even till now, you didn't tell me?"

"I needed you to remember, or at least I needed to know you still felt the same for me. It was for that reason; I didn't join us when I found you that Christmas."

"And now with Lita here? What will happen?" my voice held a panicky note.

"I left Estelle to find you; I am tainted with these Vampirates. There is no return for me now. But Lita will try at any cost to take you back to Estelle. There you will be joined with the Prince and live happily ever after."

"And do I have any say in this?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"In Estelle, the saying goes that the stars are placed, and so is our destiny." He looked at me, "your destiny was placed the day you were first connected to someone. And that was not me." He looked away again, "besides, I have no say in what Lita wants to do."

"What do you mean? Did you not say you were once a God in Estelle? How does that work?"

"I'm a traitor Serena," he whispered, "I have been tainted with the presence of vultures. I am no god here in this world. And due to the fact Lita has the King's blessings, I am subordinate to her."

"But are you not your own person?" I slipped my legs up from the side and pulled them in front of me as I turned to look at Endymion, "This is not Estelle, and so what power could she have over you?"

Endymion just looked at me with his sad eyes, "there is nothing I can do. It doesn't work like that. Having the Kings blessings, she has unlimited powers."

"But what of me? What if I don't want to go back to Estelle?" I was beyond angry, "It's not like I remember being there! Nor do I want this to be my destiny!"

"You have been here for far too long," a strong feminine voice came, breaking whatever calm atmosphere was there before. "You are thinking like the creatures that wonder this world."

"Well how could I not!" I stressed standing up, "I have no recollection of my past, and this is the only life I know of! And here you come trying to tell me my destiny was this and that!" my hands were becoming sweaty and my vision was becoming spotty again.

"Serenity!" Lita said sternly, "when I have got you safely in Estelle the doctor mages will restore your memory. So stop this nonsense right now!" her voice was like a slam against my mind. Because all I remember was everything going black.

"Why are you even here?" the voice was soft but feminine. "You know there is no point. She will be taken back to Estelle away from you." I tried to open my eyes, but I felt like I had no energy at all.

"Yes… but I am drawn to her regardless." That voice was owned by a very sad male. Was I even awake? Or was I dreaming.

"I'm sorry Endymion; I do remember our childhood together as being friendly, but for the sake of the future for Estelle… Serenity has to go back." No, I was definitely not dreaming.

"You think I would be used to this fowl treatment. Even as a boy you Estelle aristocrats still thought you all owned the world, using us Vampires for our powers, giving us the title of gods to make everything better. But even then, we were not treated any different then savage beasts. Estelle will never have equality, not with that horrid thinking you all have."

"Even so, we are all bound by the same law and no one but that main family has any say over the courts judgement of what is to be said in the Estelle law."

"And no one in the royal family will ever say anything due to the courts damned decisions. Telling people they know all, and telling people how to live and go about their lives." There was a pause, "tell me Lita," Endymion's voice held a pitiful yet harsh note, "how is dear Kenneth?"

For some reason I felt the air around me freeze, "I would watch your tongue Endymion!" Lita said harshly.

"Why? Because we are practically in the same boat?"

"But unlike you, I have dealt with that fact, and understand that nothing can result from that connection."

"So says who?" there was another pause. "I honestly thought you would have been stronger. But I guess I was wrong."

"You are pushing it Endymion!"

"What? Because I'm merely saying the truth! Or is it because you still envy the fact that you are merely a servant to the aristocrats and have no choice but to follow the rules!"

"Shut up right there Endymion!" Lita's voice was raised and held an aggressive tone like no other. "You do not know anything!"

"You're right," there was a short laugh of sorts, "the Lita I used to know who was just as disobedient as Serenity is long gone. Smothered by the elder's views. Telling you what is right and wrong. What you can and can't do!"

"Ugh! I am taking Serenity this night as she is under animation. Fair well Endymion," she said as I heard two other footsteps in the room. Within moments I felt myself move. I was still lying on my back… but why was my conscious here? Was I still alive? Was this a really, really weird dream? I didn't know the answer I was looking for, but when my back was placed on soft bedding like surface, it felt like my heart had been grabbed out of my chest and stomped on. What was this feeling?

All I knew was that I had a sinking feeling. Like nothing everything was going to change drastically, and I didn't know if I could take it or not. Did I want to know my past if it already sounds so scary? Maybe it only sounds bad… but one thing I knew for sure, was that I longed for the touch and sight of Endymion; my dearest Darien.


	7. Memories unto Romance

**Vampirates  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary**: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself.

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss.

I also do not own the character name of .Hack. I'm just borrowing the name, not character.

**Chapter 7:** memories unto romance

"Hey!" I giggled as I ran towards the young boy my fate bonded me with.

"Serenity!" he smiled widely as I came crushing into him, hugging him with everything I had. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out of course, to see you," I smiled, laughing that he had to ask me that question. "I have always wanted to see the roses at night… and being here with you is even better!"

"Serenity," his voice was low, anguish was there, and so was sadness "you know this is wrong."

"I know Endymion," I whispered, "but I can't help it. I want to be with you, regardless of what papa and the elders have told me. I have a greater connection to you then _that_ Diamond."

"But he is a better suitor. For numerous reasons."

"Yes… but his family is selfish and unfortunately I do not get along with him… we are fated yet we are completely different… but yet, we are fated and we are the same."

"We are not the same!"

"I don't care what they say! Even if it means running away to be with you, I will do it," I looked to the ground. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with Diamond. He is a restless character, and yet, you are always calm, and it's relaxing."

"Serenity…"

"I know… we are only young… but shouldn't it be my choice to whom I have to join an eternal bond with?"

"Yes, you should have that right, but inside Estelle, you will have to do what you are told."

"Then let's run away! Outside of Estelle!"

"You have the wildest ideas sometimes Serenity."

"NO! I'll call myself Serena, and I'll cut my hair, and we can run away!" I looked at Endymion, "you can be my Darien!"

"People will still notice you, us."

"Oh… I know… it's this… everything!" I clenched my hands.

"Don't worry too much," Endymion said hugging me, "When you're older you will understand."

"But I don't want to live this way," I said peering in his eyes, "I want to live with you."

"Not in this world you can't," Endymion said slowly, sadness washing over him, "I think you better go before people start to wonder where you went off to and make sure you can't get out again."

**v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v**

"But dad! Why?" I was in my father's study asking him why he wouldn't let me spend time with Endymion.

"Because he is a Vampire, you are a girl! You two do not match genetics. If you two were to re-create, the result would be uninformative. Monsters are not meant to inter bread to create more monsters. Now stop asking me Serenity! You and Diamond will be bonded together very shortly now."

"What do you mean?"

"The elder mages are creating the rose talisman to bind you two together as we speak."

"But why so soon? Mamma said that I wouldn't be bound to anyone till I was sixteen."

"Well, we haven't had anything like your case for awhile with two connections, so the sooner the better."

Angry and saddened by his words, I ran out of his study. I didn't know where I was running, but I was following my heart, and before long I had collapsed in the rose garden crying my eyes out.

"Serenity!" I felt warm arms go around me, holding me close, "what happened!"

"Oh, Endymion!" I cried into his arms, "It's horrible! Papa has decided to join me to Diamond before I'm sixteen! He's making my necklace as we speak!" I cried even harder.

I felt his arms around me tighten, "it's alright. I'm sure we will figure everything out."

"Oh, why can't we just run away now? Right this instant!"

"Serenity," Endymion put his hands on my face, "we can't just leave. You know the consequences."

"But, but…" I couldn't help but cry my heart out. I wanted a future I wasn't allowed to have. Surely there was something I could do… I was born with a mind of my own that questioned a lot of things, and yet, due to my status, I was expected to live a life not of my choosing.

**v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v**

Sneaking into the royal treasury was easy enough since I was so small, but I was still worried about what I was doing. Hoping for the best I opened the royal vault and walked into the room, walking into the far left room I saw what I was after; my binding Rose necklace. Taking out the similar necklace I found in my mother's large jewellery room, I switched them around and placed the necklace with the mages incarnation into my pocket. Sighing in hope I ran out as fast as I could.

I kept running and running till I found the person my heart was chasing. He had his back to me, but I stopped and watched him lean over and smell the flowers. My family kept telling me that Vampires were vicious beasts… but watching Endymion, he seemed so calm and relaxed; graceful and amusing. He was not of the tormented spirit people had imagined vampires to be, but gentle and kind.

"Are you alright?" I heard Endymion speak softly, "you seem happy? Did something happen?"

I giggled, "You must tell me how you do that!"

"It's my nature," he turned to me, "something your father tried to point out about me."

"Because you are different?" I laughed, "But wouldn't our joining be a good way to understand it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not like the vampires my parents and family describe."

"Ah! The rabid vicious beasts," he smiled more to himself, "I hope they tell you we are all like that."

"What! No. If we were joined, people would understand and would not judge so critically!"

"Serenity," he sighed, "although I may be 4 years older then you, I do not claim to know all, but I do know that you know too much for your age. Stop worrying so much and enjoy your youth."

"I will after I give you something. Then I will be able to rest at night," I smiled. Endymion was looking at me with interest on his face. "You have got to promise not to tell anyone, and promise me you will do your part," I said putting my hand in my pocket, but never taking it out.

"What kind of promise?"

"Just promise me you will keep it!"

"Fine… I promise."

"This," I said pulling out my necklace, "after the cruise for my fifth birthday my dad wants me to be joined to Diamond… but you have got to promise me that when we are older, you will save me from that phony merger and run away together!"

"Serenity," I saw him gulp, "I…"

"You don't have to say anything, just promise me you will save me!" I said putting the necklace in his hands and closing them over. "Promise!"

"Why are you so adamant on me?" he said slowly looking me in the eyes.

"Because I trust you, and I feel warm and safe with you," I smiled, "when I'm around Diamond I feel dread. Although we are connected… I do not think both connections mean the same."

We were both smiling at each other. "Then we shall run away one day together, Serena," he smiled he put the necklace in his pocket and hugged me.

"I can't wait till then my Darien." I wanted to cry from all this joy, but I contained it, trying to act strong.

**v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v**

"Are you ready to board the ship soon?" my mother asked at my bedroom door.

"Yep!" I said pulling the small bag of mine over my shoulder, "I'm ready!"

I followed my mother to the group of family members that was outside the house. Further down at our personal docks, guests that were accompanying us on our cruise for my birthday were waiting.

"Hey Serenity," said a small voice.

Turing I saw Diamond. He was very small for a boy; but held the Estelle features of pale skin and silver hair. "Hey Diamond," I said quickly as I started to walk towards the docks.

"Oh, happy birthday too," he giggled, "before I forget."

"Thanks," I smiled back to him, walking on.

"So… umm… about tomorrow… are you… what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. I've never experienced a bonding before… but mama says it's a warm feeling."

"Are you nervous, because I am."

I paused and looked at him, "what do you feel right now for me? Through this connection?"

"Hmm… I'm not too sure. I feel many feelings drifting through the connections… my sisters tell me that love is a warm feeling… but… I don't know." He shook his head.

"You're not getting the warm feeling too?"

Saying that made him look at me directly, "what do you mean? You feel it too? A void of sorts?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "when I'm with Endymion I feel warm and safe… very different feeling then when I'm with you."

"You know… if you keep seeing him and talking about him, your family will probably condemn him. They are already talking about shifting him out of the city far away from you. One of the reasons they are making us join so young."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"That's Estelle," he whispered as he started to walk forwards. "Serenity?" he whispered towards me, "I know you do not like me so much, but even if we both protest, they will force this upon us. So I think it would be wise to just go along with their plan instead of hurting yourself any more then you have to." With that he ran off towards his cousins as we seen my three young guards head towards us.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I know somewhere in what he said was genuine… but that was also a threat.

"Hello Serenity," they all said and bowed as they reached me.

"Hey Amara, Michelle and Lita," I smiled

"Are you ready to get aboard? There are so many people who want to meet you," Lita said giggling tugging me to follow her.

My thoughts kept going back to what diamond had said though. Did he know about me meeting with Endymion nearly every night in the roses? Surely not. But I couldn't help but think about what he said for the best part of the day.

Upon many requests my father had lead the cruise ship out of Estelle into the next world and we sailed in some of the close by seas. I didn't know what had come over me, but my feeling of dream had consumed me and was affecting the weather. Before long I had the seas raging and people panicking. I was strangely calm and had the urge to just jump. But before I knew it people were all rushing towards safety boats to exit the main ship. I was pushed and shoved, hearing me name getting screamed, I tried to run, but a black thing was over my head and pushed me onto a boat. "Your safe," was continuously whispered to me. A piece of paper was then placed in my hands and the captor was gone. I took the black bag off my head and saw I was alone on the boat. Drifting aimlessly away from the cruise boat and every other person, slowly going out of sight. Could no one not see me? Of course not. Bigger things were on their minds.

I looked down into my hands and unfolded the paper. _'By now I hope you realise the gift I have given you. Do not think me bad, or this random act of hatred against you, but a gift, a gift to help you get what you want. I wish you the best of luck Serenity, and maybe one day we can meet again. Now go and be free!'_

Who was this from? There were so many people aboard the ship… who really knew what I wanted? Who would do such a thing? My mind was going in shock and before long everything went black.

When I woke up, I was somewhere I had never seen before. I was… on sand? What happened? I tried to think what happened before this… but nothing. My memory was frozen and blocked. Who was I? What was my name… my name…? Serena? The only name my memory could bring up. Where was I and how did I come here?

**v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v^_^v**

"Oh my goodness!" I breathed as I jumped up from my sleep. Breathing hard I put a hand on my forehead and swept the sweat away. "What was that?" I asked myself. "Was that… my past?" I shook my head. I was talking to myself. And where was I? I was on a bed of sorts in a white room. My eyes tried to adjust, but all I saw was white! Gasping I remembered what had happened. I was napped by Lita!

I rampaged out of the sheets and stood. I was still in my attire that I was wearing when I was with Endymion, so the time that passed must not have been that long. I tried to open the door but it was locked. There were no other doors or windows in the room, so I did what any sane person would do in crises like this, "LET ME OUT!" I yelled banging the door with my fists! "RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

I waited a couple of minutes before I begun again, but to no avail I was ignored. I groined and laid myself down on the bed. If I understood this at all, I would think this absurd. Was I not this royal princess goddess whatever, who this Lita was guarding? So why was she not here next to me? Why was no one even listening to me! "Ugh!" I thrashed my hands against the bed and tried to calm myself down.

I mean… was that a dream maybe? Or was it me remembering my past? It felt familiar, yet the mind does play tricks… so what was real? What was I meant to believe? Maybe I was drugged or something and that was just a mind trick, tricking me into believing something that felt real… but wasn't… okay. I really needed to stop thinking. This was driving me crazy! I wanted the truth really bad! But yet… everything was still uncertain to me.

I, my better self, decided to rest for a bit, just closing my eyes and letting my mind wonder free. But as I slowly let myself relax, I heard some ruckus happening outside the doorway. It wasn't close, like right there behind the door, but it was close enough to hear that whoever it was, was not backing down to get whatever it was they wanted.

I continued to listen and realised that whatever, whoever were out there, were heading straight to me. The sounds kept coming closer and closer. Till there was a knock of sorts at my door and a dropping sound, then complete silence. I felt a familiar presence close by, but couldn't place it. It felt very powerful and angry, but calm. I quickly, but quietly leaped off the bed and tried to hide near the corner that was off to the side form the door view.

The door opened slowly and I forgot which way the door swung, I couldn't see anyone but the back of the door. As soon as the door opened there was a forceful wind that gushed and the feeling I felt was boosted. A _very_ powerful presence… yet… there was something about it. And that's when I saw a figured shadow opposite the door, and within moments, the figure showed behind the door and I was knocked out of breath. My eyes, I swear were open as far as they could, staring, my mouth agape, just standing there frozen.

When I gasped the figure snapped his head straight towards me, "Serenity!" he breathed in a tone that held relief.

"Endy… Endymion?" I looked at him with my eyes squinted just a little. He looked exactly like Endymion, yet his face was more defined and sharp, eyes as black as a deep raging sea.

His mouth closed slowly as he looked at his hands, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Serenity," he said lowering his head. "Ordinarily I would not present myself like this to anyone, but," he looked at me, "I need to get you off this ship before Lita ruins everything and takes you back to Estelle," his voice was husky and emotional.

I slowly let my defence down and took a step towards him; "we must go now my lord!" came a voice down the hallway. "I cannot hold the barrier any longer!"

"Come Serenity," he held out his hand, "I do not mean you harm, I shall explain everything after you are safe."

I gulped, and for some reason I knew I could believe him, so I took his hand and within seconds we were running from the room down the corridor. Further down I could see the tiny little blue haired woman, Ami her name was. She looked as if she were concentrating on something very hard.

"Come Ami," Endymion said as we run past her.

I looked behind and saw her muttering something before following us. I didn't know where I was, but wherever I was kept must have been huge because we kept turning after turning through the corridors.

"Ami?" Endymion said stopping, "which way?" his voice was a whisper and held doubt.

Ami put her hands palm out in front of her and closed her eyes. I noticed after a moment Ami's head begun to twitch to the side, it also looked like she was seeing something scary because her eyelids looked like her eyes were moving side to side. I begun to take a step forward in fright thinking something might be wrong, but Endymion put a hand out to stop me, "don't worry, she can handle herself." His voice was firm and low. I looked at him and noticed his face was hard and set on Ami.

"This barrier," Ami whispered, "I need a distraction to get a thorough look around," her voice sounded strained.

I looked away from Ami to Endymion; his face was in thought and pain. "What kind of distraction is she looking for?" I whispered to Endymion.

"Something to break this barrier. Her mind cannot get around it to read the sounds waves."

I looked at him with a questioning face, what was Ami exactly? But before I could question him my mind had already made itself mind up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to channel my rage from this whole situation in a neat outburst of flowing waves. Letting my breath out I open my eyes and was hit by a blinding sudden whiteness, but as I concentrated more on what I wanted to do, the white blur eased and everything became dulled with white tones. One thing for sure was that I didn't know what it was I was doing, but I earned a gasped from Ami who must have also seen my waves of flooding white rage because I could see her waving her arms by her side to the same ripples my waves made. Closing my eyes again I took a breath in and tried to calm myself. Letting the breath out I opened my eyes to a move vivid coloured room.

"Spectacular!" Ami breathed, "just two more corridors and we head towards the room and keep running up the stairs, we should be on deck in no time," she then whispered in a fast singsong pace to Endymion.

Upon her words I looked at Endymion who was looking at me with intensity, "Endymion, let us go to safety now while the coast is clear," I said starting to walk past him using Ami's directions.

Never speaking, Endymion turned in his spot and started to run with us. Eventually he took lead of our party, probably so he could protect us if we happened to come across anything or one. But we followed Ami's directions and were on deck of a quiet large, amazingly beautiful ship. On deck I resembled all of the men being on Endymion's ship and felt somewhat safer.

"Endymion!" came a blonde haired man running through the crowd of men. He was the one from the docks I had seen with Endymion the night before at madam Ral's.

"Andrew," Endymion nodded his head, urgency in his voice, "take Serenity and Ami to the ship and get the men ready to set sail," he looked at Ami then back to Andrew, "this ship is about to go through any minute."

I looked at them, go through where? But before I could say anything Ami had grabbed my hand and had me running behind her and Andrew to the end of the ship into a smaller rowboat. I looked further out and saw Endymion's ship in the wake of the sunrise. "What about Endymion?" I looked at them, "it's nearly dawn, why is he not coming?" For some reason I heard a frantic tone in my voice. I now understood what Endymion meant to me… but that was before I lost my memory. I had a yearning desire for Endymion to complete me, to fill this void inside me I had always had, but at the same time I had to fight the reality and morality in my mind. I hardly knew him, and plus he never really came looking for me? Now the fact that he let Lita take me away! I did not understand why he bowed to her. Swallowing my fear I looked at Ami and Andrew. Obviously my moment of thought must have scared them because their faces showed worry.

"Don't worry about Endymion, please, he knows what he is doing," Ami said rushed as they started to row towards the ship.

"Then what about the sun?" I looked back towards the light rays that where threatening to flood any moment.

There was a light chuckle form Andrew, "As a pureblood he does not really have to worry about the sun as much as us," he smiled in reassurance. "So do not worry."

I tried to let his words bring some sort of comfort to me, but I still worried. He had saved me had he not? And without asking if I was right, he leaved in someone else's care… which was surprising because when I first came aboard he locked me in his cabin. But maybe that was because I didn't know the truth? But what had he said too… I was arousing the men here… so what was the change of mind? But before I could make any sense we had reached the ship and Ami was helping me out of the boat onto the latter.

"Be cautious of the men on board. At the top Mina will greet you and take you to captain's cabin for safety," Ami whispered in my ear. "Go with haste."

Upon her words I climbed the latter and alas the beautiful blonde Mina was at the top waiting for me. But just as my feet hit the deck, she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her, "we must hurry," she said urgently. "Terrible idea!" she muttered as we came down the stairs and marched through the hallways.

Coming to a halt she opened the door with a key and motioned for me to go inside. Upon entering everything became familiar again; Endymion's scent was smothered in here. I looked back at Mina, who was looked straight at me like she wanted to say something but kept biting her lips, "thank you," I said slowly lowering my head.

"Don't be," Mina quietly murmured, "It is I who should say sorry first of all though," she looked down the hallway, "if you need anything we are just in the next room, so don't hesitate to call," she quietly added as she closed the door and locked it. I thought we would have been over the whole locking me in thing, but obviously not.

Standing in the middle of the room, looking around at everything like it had been a thousand years since I was last in here, I sighed. There were so many questions in my mind and I didn't know where to begin. Grabbing a few things from the chest that held clothes for me, I wondered to the bathroom. Dropping my things on the counter bench I strode to the window and drew the curtains open. Smothering a gasp in both awe and worry, I stared at the rising sun with one person on my mind.

Finally drawing myself from the window I run myself a hot bath and bathed for countless hours. I let my mind run over everything that had happened, but mostly I tried to bring back the faint memories I gained while aboard Lita's ship. Were they _my_ memories? Or just a projection fed to me to believe? But if they were mine, then what bought them? Did I want them to come back to me? I thought back to when I first met Lita and she told me who I was, I felt a weird power surg inside myself and felt somewhat dizzy as she continued to speak about me… maybe that was what triggered my memory? Or perhaps it was another reason? Unknown to me… I leaped out of the now cold bath and clothed myself in the satin white nightgown I had grabbed from the chest. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I came to a stumbling stop. I didn't notice it before, but I looked somewhat if possible paler; my rosy cheeks were nowhere to be seen and my lips had gone to a pale natural tone. I took the towel off my head and let my hair fall. Watching it I realised it too had lost its natural silver shine and just looked dead grey. I swallow and took a breath in closing my eyes. What was wrong with me? Shaking, I fell to the floor and without realising it, tears were unleashed and begun a pool by my feet. What had bought this sudden change on? Was I like this while on Lita's ship? Surely not because no one looked at me like something was wrong while getting aboard Endymion's ship. Maybe it was my emotional state?

There come a light knock on the door and pushed my thoughts aside jumping up and using the back of my hand to wipe the tears away as I strode to the door. I couldn't believe I must have fallen asleep in the bath; the room was dark with the moons rays shining through the window. Taking a large breath I pulled the door open slowly and let it fully open by itself as I stood there silently frozen. I was caught staring into the only eyes that could hold me into place as if time itself had stood still. "Endymion," I breathed as I felt more tears threatening to spill.

Silently, sadness fell upon Endymion's face and as he slowly raised a hand to my face, caressing the side ever so softly. I couldn't help but notices how untamed his hair was, as well as the fact his skin had a redness to it and a very warm sensation compared to his usual cold skin. Lifting my hand to grasp his on my face, I asked in a soft whisper, "What is wrong with us?"

Shaking his head slowly he begun slowly, "do not worry for me, it is merely a reaction from the sun for me, but," his head lowed, "for you being close to the Estelle border is dangerous if you are not entering because the rules most certainly apply for you there. And I fear it may already be too late."

"What do you mean?" my voice was strained with a stifling fear, "what rules? What is happening to me? What is too late?" I sounded demanding, but I think I had every right to sound like that.

"You were lost to Estelle," he begun looking deeply into my eyes, understanding his second meaning referring to himself, "so when someone like you is close, the barrier that keeps Estelle hidden will forcefully suck you back in, but…" he paused looking down again, "I think we grabbed you from Lita too late. I think you were already being sucked in."

"So… does that mean…"

"Yes," he said looking down at the ground, taking his hand away from my face as if in shame of what he had done.

"But," I said taking a step forwards, "this was going to happen eventually, so what is the matter?"

"Serenity," Endymion finally looked at me with seldom fearful eyes, "the deterioration is sudden and swift, if we do not cross into Estelle with haste, and you may be lost in a void. But with this haste was must also add more caution due to Lita re-entering as well. And as soon as they realise you're gone…"

"Wait?" I quickly interjected, "Lita did not know your whole crew was on her ship? How?" I looked at him with disbelief.

Endymion nodded confirmation, "Ami is a water nymph. Using her sound waves in patters she can do anything, but with the help of Rei, a Mars goddess gifted in the talent of fire and fortune telling, they broke the ships exterior barrier and put them all in a slumber. We then strode upon the ship In Mina's command, one of my generals, an heir to the lord of Venus; she is named the soldier of Venus carrying his talents of love and war. But when we came upon your room there were more barriers to be broken, which took a lot of strength from all four of us to break through," he slumped his head again, "to which I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state. But with Ami's constant waves she was able to keep the ship calm as well as my own and Mina was able to completely vanish the presence of people aboard the ship so not to alert anyone."

"Everyone's so talented…" I moved closer to Endymion, gently lifting his head up with my hand, "but they are not the same as everyone else on board this ship? And yet, they are sworn to a partner of different origins? I do not understand. If they too were from Estelle… then how does this arrangement work for them to be with the one they want, when laws are written so this type of interaction is not allowed?" my voice was low and curious.

Being rather close to Endymion seemed like I was adding extra stress and pain to him for some reason so I took my hand away only to have it stolen back to him in a grasp pulling me to him; tightly embracing me in a hug. There was a low sigh from Endymion before he spoke, "Due to technicalities it is not entirely frowned upon, but because they were not given the best of celebration for their union they left Estelle." His voice sounded like there was something hidden within it, like a secret or something worst.

Slightly tugging away from his tight embrace I looked at him with curiosity, "what technicalities?"

I watched as thoughts stirred in Endymion's mind, protesting he let go of me and growled, "It is of no concern to you. So please do not push on this matter," he said angrily low stalking off towards the desk to the side of the room, taking a seat.

"I will not drop this matter!" I said sternly as I approached him, "not now that I know for certain there is a way for people to be together!" I slammed my hand on the desk, drawing Endymion's attention to look at me, "When I made you promise to me that night, did you mean it?"

My question earned me a questioning surprised looked from Endymion, "Serenity," he whispered in a sad voice, "There were countless promises you made me keep, and none of which was there one I would not keep."

"But alas, you did mean all them, am I right? So tell me the truth about your members here!"

"Serenity," he looked at me again, "I cannot give you ideas, for what happened to them was all under different circumstances."

"So I would be right to assume they were once not vampires?" there was a silence in which I felt a terrible bad aura come from Endymion, "technicalities applied to the fact they were turned? Am I not right? So under what circumstances was this allowed?"

"Serenity, please!" Endymion growled in a raised voice as he rose from his chair and pushed me against the wall. "It will do you no good in this situation! So just drop it." The moments silence was broken by a knock at the door, "what it is!" Endymion bellowed. Seeing his aura kind of freaked me, because it was not red with anger, but it was white, a pure white with gold reflex through it; more gold then I usually see. But that didn't make sense, because the only gold I see in auras is when there is a great feeling of love. And well… white was rare to see.

"We are mere knots away from the barrier sir, you are needed on deck," murmured the man behind the door.

Endymion sighed and freed me from the wall, "promise me now," He looked at me with intensity, "that you will drop this absurd curiosity and stay here." He did not move until I silently nodded my head. "I will send company once we are through the barrier," he added as he left the room; again locking it.

I was left out of breath as I watched Endymion leave. What was it about my question's that got him so worked up? But what it his aura was telling me? I had never come across a white aura like that before. But shaking my mind again I sighed and moved back into the bathroom where I brushed my hair before moving into the bed. It was a mystery to me how I could still care about Endymion. After our constant fighting and him never answering my questions… I still felt myself being drawn to him. But I guess it's true what people say, love really does hurt.


	8. Into the world of Estelle

**Vampirates  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary**: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself.

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss.

I also do not own the character name of .Hack. I'm just borrowing the name, not character.

**Chapter 8:** Into the world of Estelle

**-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-**

I don't know how long I was out for, but it felt like just as I closed my eyelids there was an instant knock at the door. It took a moment for me to have actually registered it as a knock at the door, but it felt like forever, like I was in slow motion or something, when I took a moment to slowly sit up in bed and look around, I had to question myself. It was quiet? Right? But before I could think twice about my sanity, thinking I was hearing things, there was another knock.

"Yes?" my voice sounded hoarse, almost like a whisper to my own ears.

There was no reply, but there seemed to be a commotion from outside the door. There was a flickering shadow from under the door and muffled whispers. It was like a brief half second, and before I knew it, the door swung open with three voices bombarded me at once.

"HEY! We're here, finally, I know…"

"Get up! Geesh! There's plenty of time to sleep…

"We have sooo much to talk about! Oh my… everything that's been happening..."

It took me awhile to slipt the voices with whom in my head to their rightful owners, but I finally got them, and I finally recognised whom the women were. The three very first women I met aboard this vampire ship. The gorgeous, chirpy blonde Mina, the fiery raven haired Rei, and the very intellectually intelligent Ami.

"Err…" I don't know if it was programmed or what, but as soon as I opened my mouth the three women stopped their chatter and were looking intensely at me like I had the most important thing to tell. "What are you all doing here?"

I saw all of them about to speak, but instantly they all shut their mouths. Eventually Ami was the first to speak, "Well," she paused to look at the other two, then back at me, "After everything that has been happening, we thought it was best to explain, if there were any questions you may have had."

"BUT!" Mina butted in instantly

"We do not have all the answers, and are limited to answer some questions you may have," Rei finished.

"Captains orders," Mina then finished glaring at Rei.

"Then what's the point?" I looked sceptically at them.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"My questions, the only ones not answered were the ones your captain wouldn't answer, so I don't think I would get them from you guys either." I sighed and leaned my back against the bed head.

"Well then," Mina started as the other two girls came to sit on the bed, "We are also here for your entertainment. So tell us what you want us to do, and we'll figure something out."

Getting a bit sick of the since I decided placing myself away from the girls was best. "Well, if you will excuse me," I begun moving from the bed to the bathroom, "I'll just freshen up and that."

"Want some help?" Mina stood straight up; looking at me like helping me was the most important thing ever.

"No!" I said simultaneous. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I won't be too long," I assured them as I slammed the door shut as fast as possible and exhaled that breath that was caught.

After I finished my bath I realised I had forgotten to get some fresh clean clothes. It was fairly quiet, so I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door slightly. Peeking through the jar I noticed that the girls weren't there. But what I did notice was that there was an absolutely gorgeous white dress lying upon the now made up bed. Beside the dress there was a pair of white pearl satin flats and a deep blue box. I approached with caution. What was all of this? I looked over towards my cupboard and saw that there was a lock placed on it. You would think that someone wanted me to wear this dress. But since I didn't want to wear a dirty dress, I took the dress and raced back into the bathroom.

After placing the dress on I couldn't help but stair at myself in the full length mirror that was behind the door. The dress was amazingly stunning. Pure satin, and at touch made me feel like a real princess. The top was a bodice fit sweetheart neckline that put emphasis on the small breasts I had. Wait, when did I know about dresses? Somehow I did. Maybe I was still getting pieces of my memory back? But anyways, the straps were strings of pearls that hung over the shoulder. The skirt flowed out from the hips down towards just atop my knees. Against my pale skin and silver hair, I couldn't believe I was looking at myself. It was in that moment I had to relook. Last time I saw myself I was death reincarnated, but now, well… hell! Death must have gone running back with its tail between its legs because my skin was positively glowing and my hair shine with all its might! I couldn't help but continue to gawk as the sudden change of appearance. But wait, that must of meant we went through the barrier? Well, Miss obvious! Endymion DID say he would send company once through… gosh I hated being slow sometimes!

I was knocked from my thoughts when I heard a small sound outside the door. I swallowed my breath and quickly brushed my hair before coming out to see what had happened. Inevitably I wished I hadn't have rushed out, because I was pulled to a stop upon meeting Endymion's sad eyes brighten up upon noticing me.

"Serenity," he breathed with a small smile.

"What," I paused, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be busy all night on deck?"

I watched as his eyes moved appraisingly on me, "It looks beautiful on you," he smiled, "but," he motioned the other things on the bed, "do you not approve?"

I raised an eyes brow, "What do you mean?" I looked at the other things on the bed, "That I don't approve to having you decide what I should wear for me? Well no. I mean. It's a nice gesture, but honestly, isn't this dress a bit fancy for me especially since I'm just going to be on this ship, in this cabin?"

There was a small chuckle from Endymion, "That is understandable," he paused, "But do you not like what I have gotten you?" he picked up the box and clutched it like it was hurting him.

"If you're referring to the box, I do not know. I did not open it." I took a step forwards. I don't know why, but I wanted to comfort him. Assure him to some sense that I did like whatever may have been in the box.

Endymion looked away from me and took the shoes off the bed and placed them on the floor, gesturing his hand for mine. I complied and came to him. I watched as Endymion eyed the shoes and my feet, messaging me to wear them; so I placed one foot in at a time. Once they were on Endymion smiled in appraisal. "Stunning," he breathed against my cheek as he leaned in towards me. I felt his hesitation, but it was easily conquered by his desire, and feverishly I felt his lips upon my own. We were like fire and ice. I of course, was the ice in this situation; I melted to his touch. His lips were red hot, encouraging me to join in on the moment; and that is what I did. I was a pawn in his control, and every bit of me enjoyed that knowledge. I was beginning to get lost in the sight of passion and had felt my knees begin to give way, but before I knew it Endymion had broke off our kiss and caught me, lifting me up in his arms, "sorry," he mumbled as he placed me on the bed. "I get ahead of myself sometimes," he said before taking a step back, "I just wanted to let you know that we have successfully crossed over, and contrary to your last comment; the dress is not for my eyes only, unfortunately, but you will have to have to be on deck to ensure we are harmed."

I looked at him with furrowed eyes. What! "What do you mean not harmed? Why me!"

"Because as a pureblood Estelle Princess; again, your radiance is delivered in unsuspecting power, so those creatures that usually harm venturing travellers in here will not harm us if they see, or feel your presence." I don't know if it was me, but Endymion sounded very cocky, as if he thought I should have known that simple little bit of information.

"Well!" I said standing up, "I'm sorry I didn't know!" I sighed "But because I don't want to fight and be a pain by staying here in spite of you, I will comply; thus giving me a chance to see the outside world."

I had to stop upon seeing his eyes sadden, "I'm sorry, but locking you in here is the only safest way to keep you unharmed."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said smiling to reassure him that I did understand. "Anyhow, let us go on deck and let me do my job!" I laughed half heartedly as I headed towards the door.

I paused and turned back to see that Endymion had not moved, but was staring at me with a look of not only sadness, but something else. Like realisation? But his Aura was that solid clean white with the gold reflect. "Endymion?" I asked slowly, "Are you alright?"

It was very sudden, but his eyes lit up and a smile graced his face, "Yes my dear, don't worry, I am perfectly fine." He started walking towards me, "Now let us go on deck," he marched in front of me leading the way.

I stumbled for a moment pondering what just happened, but I closed the door and raced to catch up with Endymion. "So," I breathed as I tried to sound relaxed, "You're fine with me being on deck?"

Endymion slowed his steps and looked down at me for a second, "I am safer with you in this situation around these men, yes."

"Why?" I looked at him, "I mean you have been ever so careful not to let me around anyone anyhow."

"Because in this situation life is more precious to them." He sighed, "This place is death Serenity. Although you are with us that are not complete guarantees that others onboard this ship will not be captive to the many dangerous things laying awake here."

"Oh."

"But do not worry," he tried to cheer me up, "If we are attacked you will not be harmed, nor scratched."

"Well… I feel so much better now."

Endymion paused and looked at me, "Serenity," he grabbed my shoulders, "I did not mean it like that. Of course I will try with all my might to make sure your safe, but even if I fail, you already have a protective barrier around yourself that your unconscious controls."

"Oh," I really did sound dumb, "Well let's just hope you don't fail," I laughed smiling at Endymion.

It was like time had yet again stopped. I found myself leaning towards Endymion as his hand draw up from my shoulder to my cheek. I leaned my face against his hand. This sort of affection was very nice. It felt like we were saying "I love you" in these simple little gestures. But was I ready to come forth and admit I was in love with him? Was I even? As for Endymion, well how did I know what sort of love he did hold for me?

"Don't worry Serenity," Endymion kisses my forehead, "Maybe one day you will see for yourself." He then started to walk off.

I for one felt like I was slapped against my face. Could he read my mind? Gosh. I hope not, but either way I scurried to follow him.

Once we hit on deck I was bombarded by the three girls. "Serenity!" Mina came at me in a rush, throwing her arms around me.

"You look stunning!" Ami commented.

Rei nodded, "Yes, but…" she tilted her head, and then looked at Mina, "Something is missing."

Mina automatically gasped and turned her head straight towards Endymion. "Men," she hissed in a low voice as we watched him walk off.

I however couldn't keep my eye off Mina. What did they know I didn't know? "Am I not meant go get what is going on here?" I looked at them all with suspecting yet interested eyes.

"OH!" Rei came and put an arm around me, "Nothing of the sort! Don't worry!" she laughed.

"But anyhow!" Mina came closer, "He wasn't too mean to you was he?" Mina nodded her head towards the direct Endymion went.

"Well," I paused, "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Certainly!" Mina looked at me with wide eyes. The other two girls I noticed leaned in.

"Can…" I sighed. Did I really want this question answered? Yes. I needed to know if embarrassed myself or not! "Can Endymion read minds? Like mine?" I said quickly looking down in hopes my flushed cheeks wouldn't arouse any suspicion to myself.

There was a paused from the girls as they took a moment to take my question in.

"What do you mean?" Ami started, "Read minds like your own? Or minds altogether, your one included?"

"I suppose in both cases?" I looked at them.

Rei, I noticed took a step away from us, "Come over here where it's quieter to speak," she gestured us over. I followed her and the other girls a little bit till we were at the far forecastle deck. Once where were here there was an off awkwardness before Rei started again, "I think Ami should be the best one of us to answer your question."

Ami nodded understandingly and cleared her voice. "Serenity," she smiled, "I do not know the full extent of your knowledge about Vampires, but most certainly _he_ can read minds. But again, his ability is limited by the person on whom he wants to read. You see, straight off to read your mind he wouldn't be able to. There is a difference in your status, yours being higher, therefore he cannot exactly read it without concentrating harder. But that is not to say he will _ever_ read it. Say for instant you were… I don't know, sad? Or furious, a bad kind of mood basically or stressed or overwhelmed, he wouldn't have a hard time reading your mind. This is because you are already sending out bad vibes, and someone like him, can pick them up very easily."

I felt like my insides had just chewed up the insides that were already chewed up. I now know for certain, that Endymion had read my mind when I said I loved him. "What do you mean by _he_ can definitely read minds?" I looked at the girls.

"Not all Vampires can read minds, silly," Mina said as she wiggled closer to stand by me.

I just looked at them, expecting I would have gotten something more. "Well why not?"

"Because," Rei started, "genes, Endymion is a pure breed. So his genes haven't been tainted. A pure breed that mates with another aristocrat of good blood heritage, their off spring will be able to read minds, but as that sort of blood dilutes, the ability itself is diluted till the blood of the pure breed is gone." Rei paused, "If a pure breed was to go straight to a peasant and breed, their offspring would have a slight ability, but the odds are not good. Turned vamps, well they just don't get any good qualities of a vampire. Depending of cause whom is turning the person, the person getting turned may keep their abilities after being turned."

"Wow," I looked down at the boards, "That's a lot… of well… hmmm…" I looked at them, "I am to believe that Vampires are… well… dead? So how can they produce offspring with another creature if… you know?"

The girls laughed at me. "It's a fifty fifty chance serenity." Ami said, "Vampires are not ALL dead. But creating a baby can be somewhat hard." Ami paused looking at me to see if my attention was still there before continuing. "If a vampire was to go and mate with another 'dead' creature like a werewolf or some witches, etcetera, the chances of a baby will be 100%. If it were to another 'living' creature, miscarriages and the fetes dying out are large possibilities. Think of it this way, 3 out of 20 births happen when this kind of union between creatures happens."

I felt sick to stomach after listening to this. "What... what... about," I was choking on my words. I wanted to know more, but I didn't.

"Turned vamps?" Mina but in. I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Depending on who turned them, they can be left totally sterile, meaning no chance what so ever to have children." Ami said matter of fact. "BUT, if they were turned right, a child maybe a very fruitful object of their love. Not saying it's a 100% chance, but if the couple were soul mates then it is possible, yes."

I stood there frozen. This was all new to me, and very interesting, but it hit me. Nothing is simple with vampires. NOTHING! And at this rate, there was no way for sure Endymion and I would ever get a mutual relationship together were one of us wasn't getting angry and annoyed at the other.

"Don't worry Serenity," Rei's voice stood out amongst my thoughts, "He will do anything to have you. Even if he knows he must change himself. He will."

"What!?" I looked straight up at Rei like my stomach had just been stabbed. My eyes were wide and my heart rate was beginning to fasten.

"Sorry," Rei said looking away, "It was not my place."

I looked at the other girls who had also started to look away. "Can you read my mind?"

There was a slight pause before Mina begun, "It's not that we are doing it intentionally Serenity, just you're sending out too many vibes and it just comes to us. Unlike Endymion we cannot decipher and select minds as fast like him. So we end up hearing everything, sorry."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I stared away from them and let my legs bail beneath me as I hit the floor hard with a crash.

"Serenity!" the girls quickly ran to me, helping me up till I was sitting. I couldn't help but pity myself. I'm constantly sending out vibes and everyone basically heard all my thoughts. I felt sick to my stomach and just wanted to seclude myself somewhere away from everyone. The more I thought about it… I was always sad in my life, like I was missing something… one of my main reasons why I was always down, why I never even bothered about such things. Why my minds shield is always off. Was I ever happy? Was I able to understand everything? Was this natural for me to not worry about? My mind was going everywhere like someone came in with a hammer and smashed open every little crevice's and my thoughts begun to run scared to these crevices finding new things out. My mind was in total chaos and I felt myself falling and falling further and further without any control over myself.

"MOVE!" I heard a male's voice come through fiercely. As I tried to focus all I saw was a blurry dark haired figure bending over to pick me up. I felt him grab my arms and put them around his neck as he hoisted me up from the ground and walked away with me. As we walked away the girl's murmurs grew softer and softer. "Do not worry yourself with such thoughts," his smooth voice echoed through my head as he continued to walk. "Serenity," he breathed as we came to a stop. It was quiet and the breeze was subtle. I heard from all the chaos in my mind the splashes of water hit the sides of the ship; we where somewhere near the end of the ship I could figure out. I felt his arms around me tighten as he lowered himself to the ground. One of his arms had untangled themselves from me as his other arm propped me up upon his lap. My arms were still around his neck, but loose. I felt his breath in the crack of my neck.

"End…" I tried to speak. I knew it was Endymion. I knew his touch.

"Shh… it's all right Serenity," his hand moved warmly over my back. "The last couple of days have been horrible, but do not worry. I will try with all my might to ensure you are happy like you used to be."

I let my breathing slow down as I tried not to cry. "Will I ever be as happy as I was when I was little?" I barely whispered. Subconsciously I tightened my grip around Endymion and laid my head deeper upon his chest.

There was stiffness in Endymion upon hearing my words, "Serenity?" he asked slowly, "Can you remember your past? Everything?"

Did I know everything? Well I most certainly regained my memory on certain aspects. "I suppose I remember what I wanted to remember," I breathed as I opened my eyes slowly. I was facing directly out to sea; the sight took my breath away. The sun glimmered over the water, and in the far distance were large mountains and such. I swallowed and looked at Endymion questioningly.

"We're in Estelle," he smiled. "It's just at the beginning but it does certainly get much more beautiful here." I noticed he glanced up to the sight before back to me, "But I don't think there are any parts more beautiful than you." His face was straight but his eyes told me all I needed to know. The only thing I wanted to do was to get closer to him. I slowly raised my hand to his cheek and steadily guided it to me. It felt so natural, and Endymion seemed to comply with no hesitation. I had him inches away from me, and I took the plunging step without fear. I placed my lips upon his own and kissed with all my might. It was an odd sensation knowing that I initiated this kiss, but it felt right.

Unlike all of our previous kisses this one was soft and subtle, and gently Endymion pulled away from me; we were gazing at each other before Endymion spoke, "Serenity," he breathed placing his other hand upon my own on his face, "Oh how I have longed for your touch." There was a paused before Endymion started again, "So does that mean you remember about us?" his voice was curious and calm.

I moved my hand away slowly as I held onto him once again, "Yes," I paused and reached into my top pulling out the necklace I had always worn every day since I was found at the orphanage. "I finally understand the meaning of this necklace," I looked back to Endymion, "I also know what promises were made over this necklace." I clutched it one last time as I placed it back, "but there are still many memories I do not understand."

"Hmm…," Endymion looked at me, "which ones?"

I looked away and took a moment to think, "There was this one scene that I remembered on board Lita's ship." I paused again, "I met Diamond, and I realised Lita was my guardian…. But on board the ship for my birthday, I was not lost… I was purposely lost."

"What do you mean Serenity?" Endymion quickly asked as I paused.

"Well, it was almost instantly that the people were in a hurry to get off, but when I tried to find my friends and family, someone caught me and covered my face. They took me away and placed me on a boat, giving me something quick in my hand before running off. Before I could realise anything the boat had already departed from the ship and I was alone."

Endymion's arms tightened around me, "Is that all?" his voice was caring yes intrigued.

"When I was on the boat, I looked at what was placed in my hand; a note. It was not signed. But it said they were trying to help me get what I wanted… whatever that meant, but after that I forgot everything till I awoke at the island of the orphanage."

"Hmm…" Endymion thoughtlessly hummed, "I'm sure you will figure it out."

"Endymion," I looked at him with wide eyes, "Do you know what it suggests?" he shook his head, "I was not 'lost' but more so smuggled away from everyone and purposely smuggled out of Estelle."

It took a moment to register in Endymion's mind, "So you mean to say you getting lost all these years were on purpose?"

"Well, yes," I paused, "but no. They wanted to help me. I couldn't have what I wanted in Estelle… but this way I could have whatever I wanted outside Estelle." Endymion looked at me like he didn't understand, "I wanted you! I couldn't have you in Estelle. But this way I could get what I wanted because they knew you have the necklace, our promises, that fact you would go looking for me."

"Who would have known such a thing?" Endymion spoke calmly. "Even so, if found out, that meant death to them. You are the last and only real heir the throne of Estelle… and purposely smuggling you out is punishable by death."

Before anything else could be said, a tall familiar blonde came towards us, "Sir," he bowed as he stood metres away, "Lady," he bowed to me, "We are close to a port in one of the outer towns. What do you want us to do?"

Endymion let a low sigh out, "Andrew, what have I told you about formalities." He paused and looked at the skies, which were beginning to darken with clouds, "We shall go to port and seek shelter for the night."

"Very well sir," Andrew nodded, "will you be steering us then?"

"I'll be right there," Endymion said turned back to me. Andrew how ever had started to jog away from us. "Would you like to accompany me at the wheel? Or go back to the company of the girls?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing how a ship is steered," I smiled as I detangled myself from Endymion stood, reaching out my hand to him, "So come on and show me how is done captain," I giggled as I followed Endymion to the wheel.

Time seemed to fly as we made port. I had Endymion by my side as I learnt a great many new things. When we did however come to a stop as one of the docks, it was obvious to the men that we were no normal travellers… especially with me aboard. There were however two men standing a dock away from us who were staring directly at me. I itched myself behind Endymion, "What are they looking at?" I whispered.

"You."

"Why!"

"Because you're a pure Estelle; you're a god to people outside the city. They will fear you until you make your statement here." He paused, "Not only that, but you are surrounded by vampires."

"Well aren't vampires a league of gods themselves?" I asked.

"Yes. It is true, but after what happened between you and me, I do not know if vampires kept their status. I was pushed away as a suitor, and banished when I went to look for you."

I looked down. "Well we're here now; so what is going to happen?"

"We will act normally. There is no need to arouse alarm or anything of the sorts." Endymion turned to the men around them, "We shall go to town, Andrew, Greg and Chad, as well as the girls." He then looked to another lot of men, "Dock for the night and look after the ship." He grabbed my hand as we started to move towards the planked bridge to the dock. Endymion helped me down.

When we were off the ship we waited for the other lot to join us. Mina was instantly at my side as we followed Endymion into the town. It looked like an average town, except the people were in their monster forms. It took me a moment to understand and realised where we were again. We kept walking until we came across a local Inn. Endymion and the Blonde, Andrew, went inside as everyone else and I waited to see if they had room. Endymion had come back to us, "There is just enough room," he paused, "So we will be sharing rooms," he came and put an arm around me. The other walked inside as Endymion kept me outside with him a little longer, "Serenity?"

I looked at him, "Yes? What is it?"

"I do not think it is wise you are left unattended away from me."

I raised a brow to him, "What do you mean?"

"The chatter inside suggested that your aura is stronger than I thought. Meaning that people might recognise who you are without actually seeing you."

"Then do you think we should go back to the ship?"

"Andrew has tried to reassure me that it will be fine. And I do think you deserve a decent meal."

"Well thank you," I said as I grabbed his hand and moved towards the Inn doors.

Everything seemed to be going fine. Endymion had obviously worried himself over nothing because no one had appeared to be looking at myself of the others. But it wasn't until after dinner and a few rounds of laughter that a dark hooded figure appeared at the doors of the Inn. We did pause but I however was drawn to the person. Much like what I had with Endymion, a pulling sensation. The people at the table didn't appear to notice the figure. But I however very much did. I slowly rose from the table. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. It wasn't until I had risen that Endymion noticed my attention was elsewhere.

I slowly walked away from the table to the person. As I got closer and closer I realised it was a very pale man under the hood. In my peripheral I noticed Endymion had stood and was looking intently on my actions. I finally came to a stop about a metre in front of the figure. "Who are you?" I asked slowly as I tried to look deeper into the shadow of his face.

The man took a moment before raising his hands towards his hood, "It is me Serenity," he said slowly as he took his hood off.

I gasped, he knew my name and he looked oh so familiar, but I gasped louder when Endymion was instantly at my side again, his hands around my waist tugging me away from the man. Pale skin, silver hair like my own… his violet eyes… "Diamond," I whispered. I did not blink nor dare to breathe. I merely froze as Endymion stood protectively over me. The air from the doorway in which the man stood was crisp… seconds seemed like milliseconds.

And that was when my heart beat so fast. I felt like I was in a bind. The one person I did not expect to see again was right in front of me, none the less alone, or so it seemed. But, what happened that night after our meeting was chaos that changed everything. I may not have known much about Estelle, but I knew one thing, and that was it was not a safe place no matter who you were.

**-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-**

**Date Composed**: 29th March 2009  
**Date Edited**: 3rd April 2009 by the lovely mangamania 33

Sorry for the lateness XD I did try to get as much done in the little time I could find now and then ^^. BUT i have a week off for inter semester whatever for uni, sooo yeah =p *wink wink*

But I hope you all enjoy =D till next time take care.

*Katie =]


	9. Escape, Hold, Lock

**Vampirates  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary**: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself.

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss.

I also do not own the character name of .Hack. I'm just borrowing the name, not character.

**Chapter 9:** Escape, Hold, Lock

**-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-  
**

"Diamond," it was just a mere whisper, but I could tell by the faint smile appearing on his face he was gracious to know I had not forgotten about him.

"Aye, Serenity, it is me," he lowered himself into a bow as he addressed me, "Though I am very much intrigued to know what brings you here," he said slowly, hushed so the village people around couldn't hear. There was an awkward pause before he started again, "and please," he looked to Endymion, "do not do anything hasty now, I have this place surrounded by the royal guards."

"What do you want?" I asked quietly as I lightly squeezed Endymion's hand. I didn't know if I did it to reassure him, or to reassure myself, but either way, it helped both of us.

"I told you," he smirked unhappily, "I want to know why you are here," he paused, "and your vampire companions too."

"It is none of your business," Andrew and Chad hissed as they forwarded towards the front line towards Diamond.

Endymion hissed discouragingly towards the two, "Stay back with the girls! This is not of your concerns," he narrowed his eyes towards Mina and Rei, "_Everyone_, should be well aware of this."

I watched Endymion and the way he spoke. His aura was not irritated or angered like what his voice gave off, but somewhat hopeful and suggestive. As I listened, I realised he had already thought of a plan for escape and was hoping Andrew and Chad were smart enough to catch on. I gave a small sigh and directed my gaze toward Diamond, "I am here for answers, and to set the wrongs that have been done."

Diamond broke off laughing, "You know nothing, and that is how it should be." His face was hard and his eyes bore hatred, "It would be wise of you if you left Estelle and never came back! Your arrival has made enough fuss about the courts."

I couldn't help but notice how silent Endymion had stayed, but his eyes never left Diamond. It was like he knew something, or was waiting for something particular to be said. "And what if I don't? I am here for answers, and my God, I will get them!" I snapped at him. I stood up straighter and held my stance, "I was not banished! I did not do anything wrong! And by that there is no need for the spirits to feel threatened! The only reason I can merely think of, that they would send such a quick message about my presence would be that the truth is about to be spilled!"

"Some things are better left unsaid!"

"What do you mean by that?!" I could feel my brows burrowing together in fury, "what is it you know that I do not?!"

"NOTHING!" Diamond said flatly, "nothing!"

"Tell her!" Endymion's voice was low, but powerful. Diamond had slowly turned his gaze towards Endymion and I couldn't help but feel smothered by the atmosphere.

"There is nothing to tell," Diamond spat.

"There is everything to tell! She deserves to know!"

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Because, I was not the one who did this to her! You were the one who ruined her life, and therefore have the right to tell her the truth!" Endymion took a step back from me.

After hearing that little dispute, I couldn't help but feel fired up and angered. I directed my gaze at Diamond once more, "What did you do?!" My voice was low and rough. I took a step forwards when Diamond merely looked at me with fear, "Do not play games! What did you do to me?!"

"Just calm down Serenity," Diamond said quickly as he took a step back.

I was about to take another step, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked quickly to my side and noticed Endymion, "Shh…" he breathed, "patience, he will spill everything."

I breathed deeply and tried to reassure myself. I mean, did I not have the right to feel a little angered for what had been done? Okay, well on the verge of killing… but that's not the point! If what Endymion had suggested about Diamond, about him ruining my life, then I do believe I had every right for wanting to gut Diamond here and now. By goodness he'd want a bloody good excuse for it! "Just tell me Diamond! What did you do?"

Diamond took a small breath and watched me carefully, "I just merely helped you get what you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"You hated your life! You wanted what you couldn't have! You were held back. Told what to do, how to act, I could see the hurt and pain in your eyes, and I merely just helped you get out of it!"

"How? What did you do?"

"Two days before the cruise for your birthday, your father told my father the plan for taking you outside Estelle just on the ocean border, and that was when I had my idea. I handsomely paid a few people to help me, and so on the cruise, the storm was casted by a very strong warlock, and I got someone to give you my note and put you on a boat by yourself, teleporting you just off an island community."

I was stunned. Diamond was the last person I thought who would have done something like that, especially to me… but somehow… it fitted. But then again, he was so young, he must have needed help. I just looked at him. "Who else helped you?" I asked in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Diamond asked instantly surprised, "there was no one else!"

"Yes there was," Endymion said slowly, "your blocking the memory off," he added.

"What are you doing? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Diamond yelled as he clenched his hands at his ears, "Gosh! Bloody vampires! GET OUT!" and the next thing he did was stand out straight with his sword drawn, a faint white shield penetrating the top forming a shield.

"I knew how much you hated me, how much you wanted to be with _him_," he nodded detesting towards Endymion, "I knew how much you snuck out of the castle to be with him. You wanted nothing to do with me. So I gave you what you wanted!"

"You could have done it another way that didn't leave me wondering around, left with no memories of where I came from!"

"I did not know what would happen!"

"Settle down!" Endymion barged between us, "this is not the place," he looked at Diamond, "nor the time," he looked to the far distance. "But mark our words; we will get the truth one way or another."

Diamond laughed, "And what? You want to play the protective hero? Please! If it wasn't for me, you would have thought of something far more worst!"

Endymion's head shot straight to Diamonds, "No I would not have! I knew my place! And unlike you, I know respect—"

Before Endymion could finish off his sentence there was a large bang from outside and a small tremor quake. I grabbed onto Endymion with wide eyes. Endymion gave me a quick glance before giving Diamond one last knowing glance. I had a feeling wash over me like there was something else there between the two, but there was no time to ask questions. Endymion had already grabbed me tighter and had me running alongside him to the back of the inn.

Once we hit the door threshold, I took one last glance towards the direct where Diamond was and was caught in a time breather, Diamonds longing gaze was boring sorriness into my own, but there was urgency to it, and just as soon as it started, he was gone, and the next thing I saw was Andrew, Greg, Chad, Mina, Rei and Ami right behind us, following.

We continued to run towards next dock. Luckily Chad and Andrew had caught on to what Endymion was saying, and somehow, I'm guessing telepathically, told the crew to move out. As we were running they explained that some of the crew places some explosives to make an escape time window, and moved the ship along the river to the next dock. I could tell Endymion was very grateful to know that his crew mates where good for something.

When we did finally reach the docks we literally jumped from the edge and glided onto the ship and sailed off as fast as possible. I could feel all my adrenalin running red hot, it was like, whoosh! Everything that had just happened felt like it all happened in 2 seconds flat, but at the same time, it felt as if time was on slow motion. I continued to replay the past happenings and I realised, that well, I was alive. It was all real. I was shaking, my mind was everywhere, and my breathing was hard. I was wide awake, and all my life I thought stealing from people was adrenalin enough, but this… knowing I was so close now to the truth, to finally understanding who I was, to finding out where I belonged, I just felt like I could float into the clouds, survive anything that was thrown at me. But suddenly came back to reality when I heard my name getting called out.

"Serenity!" it was getting louder, "SERENITY!" I shook my head and held my breath in to stop my mind scrambling around.

"What?" I said wide eyed, slowly letting my breath out.

"Are you alright?" Endymion said quickly as he held onto my shoulders. His face revealed to me everything he felt for me.

I looked around the room; we were back in the cabin… when… I shook my head, must have been when I was floating, but I turned my eyes back onto Endymion and I swear I could see right through him. I could see his aura turning a brilliant gold colour with white reflex, there was a tint of pink on the cusp of the reflex, it was absolutely gorgeous; for some reason I was felt my lungs were empty of oxygen. I could breath. I knew this aura… I don't know how I remembered it, but a flash of my past came into view, my mother explaining what each colour meant, and she described this beautiful mix as one amazing thing, something she had never seen, but knew it to be real… and right now… here, with Endymion… I felt different. Although real, the adrenalin was still running hot… I just couldn't control myself… if I thought my head was mumbo jumbo now… I assure you, what was happening now… it was chaotic… I slowly moved towards Endymion, lifting my arms around his neck and propping myself on my tippy toes, and the next thing I knew, I placed my lips upon Endymion's and kissed him with all I had.

I felt his hands drop from my shoulders and snug around my lower back. As I got hungrier for his kisses, I pushed myself closer to him. I felt him stumble back upon my force, and took measures into his own hands by placing his hands at my hips, and lifted me up. Automatically I wrapped my legs around his body, and clung onto his neck tighter. It was like I couldn't get any closer! I just wanted to be with him so bad. My emotions were running messy and confused. Everything felt right, but there was always that little voice, smothered, but I knew it was there. But I couldn't focus. It was felt right, and that was all I needed to know.

I broke from Endymion panting, "Endy…" I swallowed. I could see him breathing hard as well… but there was something else… control? "Oh Endy…" I wanted to say something but… what did I want to say?

"Shh…"he breathed slowly, composing himself somewhat, "I understand," he said as he loosened his grasp on my hips and bent down to lower me down.

For some reason I held on tighter, "No!" it was sharp, but it was enough to make Endymion stop dead in his tracks. He was frozen. His breathing stopped…. His eyes were getting darker, but he didn't move. "Endymion?" I whispered in his ears. My voice held a note of wanting and longing, "please…" I was pleading!

Slowly I felt Endymion's chest move with his breathing pattern. He started to stand straight, and his eyes faded, shifted to move me into view. Slowly his eyes drew from my eyes… lower and lower till they hit my chest, "what of that?" he asked quietly, "I made a promise to do this right; for you."

"And technically, we have done it!" his eyes came back to me; "we have fought together. Experienced things together! You have the power to control my outbursts, and I you." I unhitched one of my arms around his neck and reached down my top, "together we will get through anything that comes our way," I whispered as I pulled the rose pendent out. "Through thick and thin, we are drawn together. Fate has made its mark." I poured myself into him, pleading with him.

He still kept quiet, contemplating? Thinking things through maybe… "Upon my arrival, taking my place back amongst the gods, I will change all that is now. All I ask is a simple gift… a gift from you, and you alone. I will not accept anyone else."

Endymion swallowed, "you know I will do anything for you," he breathed, "but you speak as if things will go your way. What of the intermediates? You speak as if nothing is going to stop you. How can you be so sure?!"

"Because," I smiled, "fate has leaded itself to me, and guided me all these years, and I will not give up hope just yet."

Endymion's eyes shifted over my face, "you have grown up so fast. So wise…"

"But you have not answered my question…" I held my rose pendent out.

"Indeed I haven't," Endymion said softly. "I love you so much, you know that," he said as he grasped a firmer hold onto my left side and bought his right hand to his mouth. I watched as his fangs extended and he bit into his index finger. He then looked at me one last time and placed his finger above the rose, and let his blood fall onto the opened petals of the pendant. The act was a mere second, but it felt longer. He then placed his hand back to my hip and looked at me.

His lips were still slightly parted, so I placed the necklace chain into my hand still around Endymion's neck and caressed my free hand on his cheek. I drew my index finger along his lips and nicked my finger tip on his fang. I drew my hand away instantly and looked into his eyes. He was completely calm and eyes devoid of anything. I then placed my finger upon the rose and let the blood drop. Instantly upon contact with Endymion's blood and the rose, small golden sparks appeared. Like little fireworks, the sparks got brighter, and bigger. I looked back into Endymion's eyes, and saw what I needed to see. What I longed to see, love, content, security… the whole world. I let the necklace slide out of my hand and I placed my other arms back around his neck as I begun to kiss him again. It was slow, but the hunger stirred, and at boiling point I was back at wanting to be closer to him, as close as I could with him.

We moved towards the bed, and fell. I felt like I was floating. I enjoyed every moment in Endymion's embrace. Like nothing else in the world cared or mattered. His aura was still a radiating gold. But as I followed the sparks, I hurried myself to get rid of his shirt. Un-buttoning, and pulling the top down, I saw the golden sparks drawing a golden rose of sorts over his heart upon his chest like a tattoo. His previous God of death tattoo drew fainter as the gold stood out. I continued in my pursuit to rid him of these things called clothes. I let him do the same to me, and couldn't help but notice the gold sparks around me. In Endymion eyes I could see rose vines of sorts were compiling around the top of my shoulders travelling down. The same rose as Endymion's was marked upon me in the same place with an extension of petals and vines swirling around my body.

He gave me one last look of pure love, "sorry," he whispered, as he closed his eyes to complete our union, our union of our souls and love, integrating into one. Never in my life have I ever believed anything could be so pure.

But hey, never in my life had I ever believed that what was happening in that one moment, was changing everything to come. That our union actually had such a great outcome, but like everything else, that was another chapter.

**-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-**

**Date Composed**: 12th June 2009

**Date Edited**: 4th July 2009

Muahah! Sorry it took me awhile. I had to think this part through thoroughly, and if I wanted that to happen now or laters… but yeah… Hope you enjoyed ^-^ and hopefully next chapter won't be as long xD 3 you all! Review :P OH~! BTW if I thought this through right, there is about 2-3 chapter left till the end :o YAY~! xD hehe

*Katie =]


	10. Truth of the Gods

**Vampirates  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary**: her feelings get the better of her, and encouraged her to take a course in life based on a promise. But along the way, she finds out the truth of reasoning as well as the truth about herself.

**Rate**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I assume I do. This is merely a random plot I thought of to which I used the Sailor Moon characters. . please don't sue *hands and knees* plsss.

I also do not own the character name of .Hack. I'm just borrowing the name, not character.

**Chapter 10:** Truth of the Gods

I awoke with a dull ache between my legs, but other than that, I was perfectly fine. Well at least I felt I was. I was in Endymion's arms, and couldn't help but noticed the perfectly placed golden rose tattoo placed upon his chest. The gold had such brilliance I almost forgot he beared the God of Death Tattoo. I don't know why… but the tattoo always reminded me of that night, so very long ago when I first met him, in my second life I should say, after I lost my memory. But as I think about it now… and since I have my memory back, I always remembered Endymion would never wear anything that would expose his chest… never… there was once… what I thought I seen, were black markings upon his chest, but it all happened so quickly, and plus I was a child, so imagination was fun; but as I think about it now… maybe there was more to this then what met the eye. Maybe it was a cult? I felt Endymion stir and lost my train of thought for a moment. As Lightly as I could I traced the golden rose with my finger.

"Hmm…" Endymion stirred from his sleep. "Good morning," he whispered as he kissed my head, rubbing the length of my arm.

I still wasn't used to calling sunset morning time… but oh well… I was getting good at the sleeping pattern, "Morning," I looked up at him, smiling. We continued to look in each other's eyes before saying anything.

I noticed Endymion's eyes roamed down to my neck, over my chest and around my uncovered body, "I've never seen anything like this before," he whispered with awe.

I looked over myself, and couldn't help but be a bit frightened by the golden extensive workings over my body. Looking back at Endymion with a frown, "nor have I… but… it is beautiful," I looked back over myself again.

"Hmm…" Endymion placed his hand over his heart where the rose was. "I have not seen anything like this happen before…" he untangled himself away from me and got out of the bed. He walked over to the spot where the rose pendent had fallen, and picked it up. He looked over it and returned to me in bed.

"You think what we did had an effect?" I raised an eye brow as he drew the pendent to my attention.

"Thoroughly," he said huskily, leaning closer to me, kissing my neck… I couldn't help but fall back onto the pillows, "but this is not the time," he shook his head.

I gasped and propped myself back up again, "I think you may have read the wrong context," I said knowingly, "I meant it by us doing the blood bondage over the rose having an effect."

Endymion slowly raised the rose and looked at me, "no," he said very slowly, "I'm not sure. I've never heard of anything like this happening after a bondage… I'm not sure the magic is that strong."

"Then you think…" I swallowed, "us uniting? Or the fact we are different?"

Endymion looked at me, "maybe," he said. There was a pause, "I'm going to get some opinions on this," he said getting up from the bed. "First, I think I'm going to need to refresh myself." As he got to the bathroom door he looked back over me, "don't worry, we will sort everything out."

Just as he was about to close I yelled, "Wait!" I waited for him to appear at the door way again before I asked, "can I ask you a question?" I felt kind of rude, but I wanted to know.

Endymion merely raised an eye brow, "hmm… more questions…" he shrugged, "sure. What is it you want to know?"

I swallowed, "That tattoo…"I pointed at his cheat, "not the rose, but the Death one…" I diverted my eyes from him for a mere second to return to a horror struck look on Endymion's face, "what does it mean?" my voice was low and shaking, but I urged a sense of wonder to it; hoping my answer would come.

Endymion took a moment to look down and contemplate with himself. I could sense he was not happy about me asking, or the fact he wanted to tell me… but there was something there that made him not want to tell me.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be fine with it!" I added softly.

Endymion then looked at me with no outburst of emotion, "It was placed on me as a child, a marking as you wish… it was also the marking of a very strange and powerful vampire; an 'ancient' my mother would say." He paused, "there was a story… that long ago he used to rule parts of Estelle until there was a plague that killed off the vampires, and only the strong survived. It was within this time, while the vampires were fleeing to stay alive to seek medicines from the nymphs, an almighty God like creature, 'Angel', claimed he was superior then the vampires, causing the plague to rid the lands of then… and then decided to take over the land. By which time the vampires where safe and healthy once again, they returned to their lands to realise they had lost their place within the gods; this god like creature 'Angel' claiming he was a descendent of a God, and vampires were never part of any deity cults and religions… Claiming Vampires used their abilities to control the people and make them think they were Godly creatures…

The people soon turned to fearing the vampires after these vicious stories and accusations… The vampires allied together joining clans in hopes to claim their land back… but something happened in the war between the vampires and the 'Angel's' army… no one really knows… but a treaty was made; The vampires had become a worthy opponent and 'Angel' believed they were strong enough to 'watch over' his lands in his absence. Throughout the years, land over land, bit by bit, they conquered the hearts of the village people and by the time the creature 'Angel' returned, the main force within the Vampire's 'The death race' who beared such tattoos as myself begun another war with this creature! This time the Vampires were allied with the force of the people. The creature lost the battle, and the vampires took over their lands again… But the 'Angel' creature was still allowed to hold but one part of the land for himself. To which the Vampires gave him the centre of Estelle. So he and his race could be watched upon. And so the Vampires took their rightful place amongst the gods again to the people, but that was not good enough for them.

The _real_ God of the lands, who lived amongst people as everyday people, knew everything, and yet they did not help the vampires, not one bit. Although they did much for the 'King', he did not want to help in their dispute with this 'Angel'. By the time they reached the middle of Estelle, after eradicating their lands of the creature, the vampires asked the King why he did not help after they had helped him in his own wars… but the King merely said he knew they would destroy the creature. The vampires complained since they were slaves for many many years, generations even… but sensing the anger of the Vampires, he offered them something they wanted, in return to forget about everything that had happened. He offered them the _title_ of 'Gods'. With his almightily ruling words, no one would dare think them anything else.

The vampires were fine with this… but were still not happy. They were Gods by right, not rule, and forever they hated the King. To which the small 'death race' group continued to convene in secret, in hopes to plan a way to over throw the King and take his place. The succeeded many years later. They made the Kings people hate him and his 'real' gods with such fierceness; the Vampires didn't have to lift a finger. The King fled to the middle of Estelle to where the 'Angel' creature and his race were. They made a deal together, to which was unknown to the Vampires, and so when they came to eliminate the King and Angel from the lands of Estelle… they paid no heed to the fact many of the villages and the woman were gone. They had killed the King, and Angel… took over the land, and placed themselves as _Rightful_ Gods. However, the King and Angel agreed on a proposal. The Kings daughter and the Angel's Son… marriage and a Hybrid… to which they would put all hope into this new race." Endymion paused and looked at me, "even to this day Serenity, there are plans to overthrow the King…" he swallowed, "My family is part of it… we worked ourselves closer to each new King's generation… for one reason… Your family's blood line is the direct line to this 'Hybrid' Childs, the abomination of the Kings daughter and the Angels son… " He paused again, "but then there was you," he looked at me with a glance of fierceness and regret, "YOU changed everything. My family had hopes for me… but we had to be marked as destined… you had to have such a strong pull to me…" he shook his head.

"Endymion," I quietly spoke, "We cannot choose our destiny, or our family. All we can do is change and try to live with what we have, day by day. I do not think of you any less. We do things for what we believe in, for what we think is righteous. But trust me, Vampires will have their glory." I just looked intensely at Endymion. "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"We shall see," he said, "But I have everything to be ashamed of… before I truly begun to love you Serenity… killing your family was above all that was important to me; you coming to me proved good to my parents… but I knew it would end badly." He paused and looked away, softening to a slight whisper, "Sometimes I actually wish I was smart enough to make you disappear like Diamond did… but then I'd think I should be glad you were gone… but at the same time there was a pulling ache in my chest… and I realised that I do not want to do my family's dirty work… so I ran to you."

A tear slipped from my eye as I looked at Endymion turning back to me, "That is all I needed to hear," I whispered, "we can get through this," I smiled, "I believe we can."

"Hmm…" Endymion hummed as he smiled one last time at me and walked back to the bathroom.

I merely watched him escape behind the closing door as I thought back over what had happened. It was unfair to him, having such a family history… tortured as a child… he was not given a childhood. I shook my head to rid myself of bad thoughts. That was over with; Endymion chose his destined path with me, not his family. So I changed my thoughts back to the evening's happenings. It was official that I was no longer a virgin, and as embarrassing as it was, I knew everyone on board this ship already knew that to. They knew everything that happened between us. But what I still couldn't get over was the fact that I had inherited these golden tattoos. Somehow, something happened and this occurred. I had a feeling it was something to do with the pendent since the golden spark started there, but my mind was still struggling to keep up-to-date, so I let myself lull back to sleep.

When I awoke again, everything was quiet. I wrapped myself in the sheet and made my way to the bathroom. I was surprised to see a bath was already drawn, and warm too. So I slipped out of the sheet and sunk into the bathtub. I let myself emerge deeper and deeper till I focused my thoughts. I was never really one to believe in magic "magic" like the power of love will prevail, blah blah, the fairytale kind of "magic"… but I couldn't ignore the fact, nor get the stunningly beautiful image out of my head, the aura that had emerged from Endymion's emotions. My mother, and her mother before her, and her mother before her, throughout our whole family, it was believed that true love, where a magical union would be formed from, beared the most stunning aura. Gold has always been a "love" colour… but white reflex was always pure, so gold with white was always a pure true love sign… but the added pink… the colour of lust, desire, the fulfilment love brings with it… I shook my head... there was always an attraction between us. I mean please! He was marked with a sign to be a potential mate for me! Fate had already made its mark… but somewhere something went wrong maybe?

I let my thoughts go as I washed myself. Once I was satisfied I was clean enough, I emerged out of the water and grabbed a nearby towel on the rack and wrapped it around me. I stepped out and pulled the plug. When I turned around, facing the mirror, the gold caught my attention and I couldn't help but gawk. It still freaked me, but at the same time, it was absolutely gorgeous. I let the towel slip and noticed the vines started at my heart, extensions from the rose, to my left shoulder and across to the other shoulder and down the arms. I turned to look at my back and noticed they twirled around at the top before falling down the middle of my spine and around my hips; I looked down and followed to design down the sides of my legs to my ankles where they came up onto my foot and ended with a tight curl. The vines along my body had shooting leafs and small roses and buds. I also noticed they were fainting somewhat. I quickly grabbed the towel back on and left the bathroom.

Upon entering the room again, I was again greeted with a nice surprise of a made bed, and clothing laid out for me. I looked around the room quickly before letting the towel drop again and put the dress laid out for me on. It was again form fitting like all the other dress, which I didn't think would change any time soon. But the top was a straight cut across my chest with off the shoulder puffy sleeves. The dress was a pearl white and across the top of the dress line was gold circles. Once the bodice hit my hips, the material became loose and free, and again, on the edges it was trimmed with gold. I looked back onto the bed and saw the same colour pearly white shoes. They were strappy small heels with pearls and diamonds on them. I quickly put them on and looked back on the bed. I noticed the only thing left was the box Endymion gave me last time… but I never saw what was inside.

I snatched the box and cradled it in my hands. There was a bit of weight in side of it, but nothing too heavy. Was I ready for a present from Endymion? Was I ready to see what was inside? For some really weird reason my gut was telling me to wait, but there was that part that wanted, no needed to know what was inside! I took a seat on the edge of the bed and laid the box on my lap. Staring at it, I envisioned myself. I knew everything from this moment on would be different. Every since I made the bondage with Endymion I felt change happening in a very large scale, but I couldn't determine what exactly it was.

"I won't mind if you want to wait, I'm just glad you have acknowledged it," I snapped my head in the direction of Endymion's voice and was surprised to see that I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even notice him approach me.

"I just have this feeling to wait…"I whispered as I grasped the box again.

Endymion smiled as he took a seat next to me, "listening to your self is good. Very wise," he laughed softly, "but I know that is not only what you feel."

I turned my eyes down, "you can feel the change too?"

"Aye," he said as he rubbed my back, "and it's happening in a fast swoop."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow to him.

"The boats behind us, they are now gone. And the river current is flowing with us, there is nothing stopping us… it's as if, everything is in our favour." He paused and sighed, "At this rate, we will reach inner Estelle Kingdom by next sun fall."

I understood the dread he was feeling about going back, all of them did, but it was something that needed to be done. And right now, I actually felt like there was a reason other than finding the truth about myself. It was like fate had chosen my destiny for me, and was guiding me. Giving me a purpose and a reason. What it looked like to me, was that some powerful force here was at work, and wanted me to go and reach the Kingdom, fast. I still didn't know why, but I felt the wind, I felt everything, change was coming, and somehow, I was part of it.

"Tell me everything is going to fine," I said in a soft whisper as I let myself fall upon the bed, lying there, clutching the box tighter.

"I wish I could Serenity, I really do wish I could," he laid down next to me, "but something else is at force here, and I cannot explain it. I hate not knowing what is happening."

I closed my eyes and breathed, "I can hear the wind, the sea, everything…" I opened my eyes again, "they mutter, but nothing is cohesive."

"Hmm," Endymion cuddles me, "Well, I am most positive that this will all be decoded in due time, at least until we reach the Kingdom."

I agreed with Endymion. It was our destination, and that is where I guessed it was all going to really begin. I put the box on the night stand and cuddled more into Endymion. "Is it possible I could get some food? I haven't really eaten for awhile now," I said softly.

Endymion just looked at me shocked, "of course!" he stood up, "I keep forgetting!" he hauled me out of the cabin and into the kitchen dining area. We spend most of our time there, just talking and discussing.

And so we did for the rest of the night. The sea was getting rougher, and the clouds drew darker, but yet, we sailed fine. When sunrise was upon us, I was not able to sleep. I watched as Endymion lay sleeping on the bed, but I could not join him. The instant I closed my eyes, horrid images of people dying and war was upon me. It gave me shivers just thinking about it. But as the nuns used to say, things happen for a reason, signs. Like me coming to them was a sign. So obviously, this was a sign, but what did it mean? That a war was going to happen? That people were going to die? Of course not! It couldn't be. I did not wish to think such thoughts. But what else could it mean? Maybe I was reading the outside, maybe there was a hidden message inside what I was seeing? It was all too much to think about, but yet, I still couldn't fall asleep! I mainly wondered about the cabin trying not to think about the nightmare, but it still haunted me. Chaos maybe? It was the only thing I could make of it.

As the day went on, I kept feeling a tug at my mind… I let myself slip closer and closer to it until I was in an alternate reality. Everything was blurred… but I was in the middle of a circle surrounded by 5 people? They were more like black hooded figured… they were each holding something… but I could not make anything out. As I got deeper, I felt another tug, something trying to pull me back… but I was getting drawn into this reality faster… and it seemed almost real, I could feel the pain… they were hurting me… but why? The tug pulling me back got heavier, dragging me away for the pain. In an instance I felt a powerful warm jolt go throw me and my eyes snapped open. In front of my I saw Endymion and Ami, and behind them were Rei and Mina.

"Oh My goodness!" Mina pushed through, "are you alright?" she asked me in a trembling voice.

I just looked at them, "what…" I looked at Endymion, "what happened?"

"You were burning up Hun," Rei butted in, "Like major white flames!" her eyes were widened to emphasise the wow factor.

"I didn't know what to do," Endymion raised his voice to rule the chat, "so I called them in…" he looked at me with glazed eyes, "luckily Ami knew what was happening," he swallowed.

"Very powerful stuff," Ami added, "Luckily us Nymphs have great healing powers," she looked at Endymion, "but someone rather power knows of her existence. That sort of spell cannot be cast outside a 50 mile radius. They must have also known she was unable to control herself."

"Hmm…" Endymion looked back at me, "But she has learnt to manage her mind and powers," shaking his head, "thank-you Ami."

Ami nodded, "You already know," she smiled, "she will be fine now."

Endymion merely looked at the girls and they all trickled out of the room.

"What exactly is a Nymph?" I asked.

"Possibly the most powerful creature, but they use their magic on healing and other supportive aspects… so they are not threatening. Ami is a water Nymph. Earth is the strongest, but water is more soothing. She merely sung herself into your mind and bought you back. Obviously not that simple… but along those lines."

"Oh," I said as I laid there. 'Sung herself?' I thought to myself…. Wow… I most definitely wouldn't mind spending more time with her to understand her powers.

"Don't worry… it's over now," he added.

We sat there for awhile more until Endymion pointed out that we were nearly at the Estelle boarder. I followed him out of the cabin and stood on deck with him, watching the far south as the last of the orange pink sun rays disappeared into the black… but that was merely a distraction for what Endymion really pointed at…. The Estelle Kingdom…. A towering castle stood in our view with surrounding villages. It was not hard to miss… but very daunting.

We were drawing closer and I could feel the sweat forming inside my balled fists. I unclenched and let a breath out. I could feel a few presences behind us and I slid my head to the side to have a look. I could make out the girls; Ami, Mina and Rei, along with the guys; Andrew, Chad and Greg.

I slip my eye to Endymion and met his waiting eyes.

'_They have all never seen Estelle this close… they merely want to see,'_ he whispered inside my head as I stood there shocked. I raised a brow, _'you are stressing, your mind is down, I can penetrate…'_ he said slowly, _'sorry.'_ He then moved closer to me and whispered, "No matter what happens once we reach port… we will all be there. I will be there for you. I will not leave your side."

I looked into Endymion's eyes and saw my world, "thank-you," I said softly as I places my hands on either side of his face, reaching for his lips, I kissed him softly and tenderly. Wrapping my arms around him, and leaning my face against his chest, I continued to look upon the sight ahead of me… knowing but all that within a few more hours… everything was going to change…

**A/N:** Sorry it took me awhile, and next chapter may be a few weeks as well… BUT I am trying :D Hope ya'll liked, and hopefully next chapter won't be TOO long of a wait


End file.
